Road to the Unknown
by VoltageStone
Summary: Jade West has asked Tori Vega to go with her on a 'joyride trip' in order to get out of Los Angeles. Tori says yes and they soon are on the road, just going where their interests take them. During the summer trip, memories are made and something blossoms, something unexpected... (Jori) -Rated M for Content-
1. Preparation

**Alrighty! A new story to write. There will be a couple of things about this story that I'll share with you. Firstly, it will be longer, around 3,000 words per chapter, maybe not this one though. I came to this story and am going to write it before the other ones because it may be a bit shorter, I don't really know, so yeah. Secondly, I will work more on my descriptions and vocabulary along with the story plot. Because there will be so much going into each chapter, they won't be coming up as frequently as Crazy Thoughts did. Now I won't upload the second chapter immediately after this one unless I see that some people have enjoyed it. If I don't, the next will come a few days later. I don't own Victorious, I'm bored with writing this bolder thing, so on to the story... :)**

-Before the Trip-

The nice summer breeze begged the students to walk out of Hollywood Arts for their two month break. Jade sat in her seat, shrugging off a Canadian's unwanted arm, and watched as the clock ticked by. The grey-green eyes flicked as the smallest hand of the clock did, counting down the seconds. The sound of giggling moved her head to the side, where she found Cat and Tori talking in whispers as Sikowitz spoke to the class.

The goth folded her arms and growled, lashing out at Beck for trying to put his arm around her,"I told you to _stop._ We aren't dating so quit it!"

Beck coward a bit, seeing Jade lower her hands for the gleaming silver in her boots. "Okay, okay. Fine, alright," he rushed out, hands raised, "I'm not going to do it anymore."

"Good,"Jade sneered. Her thoughts trailed back to her thoughts as her eyes did the same to the clock. _Twenty more minutes,_ Jade internally groaned, _Then I'll be able to go and pack my bags for tomorrow._ For weeks now, Jade had been thinking about going for another 'joyride trip' she liked to call it.

Often Jade would like to just drive around when she got frustrated (and that was often). Because of this habit, for about a 10 miles all around Hollywood Arts, she was able to map out where everything interesting was.

 _Maybe I better have someone with me this time,_ Jade's conscience suggested. The last trip was about two weeks and because she was alone, some nights were unwelcoming, even for Jade. Quietly, she shuddered and gripped her leather jacket hard. The question was who to take though. Her gaze momentarily fell on Beck, before she rolled her eyes with a grimace. _I literally just broke up with him._

Robbie was defidently out of the question, _since he is just a wimp_ , so that left Andre, Cat and Tori. Jade never really had a problem with Andre, but his love for music often degraded her patience in conversations, and road trips require a lot of talking. Cat was another option, and a rather good one as well. _But I don't think she would be wanting to go to the places I want to do and instead wishes to damn candy_ Jade thought with a deep breath.

So all she had was Tori, _Tori Vega..._

As much as Jade would hate to admit it, Tori was kind of perfect for the job. For instance, Tori had conversations with the goth that she didn't hate all that much. _Then there's the fact that she knows how to talk to people...when I want her to talk._ Jade sighed defeated, she would have to take Tori... _I guess._

Jade slipped into her thoughts, not noticing coffee brown eyes staring at her. As the bell rang, people started to move out. Cat waltzed out in a mission to get home and make cupcakes, Andre and Beck striding out in preparation to goo upon a double date, and Robbie shuffling slowly to get to his locker.

At the touch of warmth on her shoulder, Jade jerked. "Shit! Vega? What are you doing?"

The Latina stood up straighter and put a hand on her hip,"If you noticed that the bell rang, then maybe you wouldn't be talking to me." Tori picked up here bag the was leaning against her seat and started to walk off. As Jade's summer plans caught up to her, Jade snapped into action.

"Wait, Vega! I actually need to talk to you anyway," she barked, standing up her self. Tori's hand remained on the door knob as her gaze switched over to Jade. Coffee brown eyes met frozen green ones, and asked for an answer, 'Or I'll go' they said.

Feeling a sudden clump in her throat, the goth forced it down, _It's just Vega Jade, it's not like I have any other choice._ Jade mumbled under her breath, "What? Jade I can't here you," Tori vocalized, a bit impatient.

"Are you free for the next few weeks?" The goth snapped.

Tori ran through her thoughts for a moment,"Other than tonight, no. I don't even think I have plans all summer." Jade snorted and started to mumble something like 'Of course you wouldn't' before stopping herself because of what she was asking of Tori. "Why do you care?" the youngest Vega asked skeptically.

"Vega, d'you want to go with me for a little road trip?"

"Where to?" the Latina asked, interested. Jade just shrugged, like she would know. After a moment of consideration, which had been a bit painful for Jade, Tori slowly nodded and grinned,"Sure."

"Alright, you'd better pack you things tonight because I'm picking you up at 7," Jade arranged as Tori opened the door to an almost empty hallway. They separated to their own lockers, Tori jogging to hers. Jade opened her locker quietly aside from the creak accustomed to it before her gaze turned to the other girl on the other side of the hall.

Jade stopped moving for a second and her eyes flicked over the Latina, the ends of her lips slowly coming up. _Stop smiling you damn idiot, it's just Vega._ The goth shook her head and went back to packing her bag with anything she might want over the summer. Her ears perked at the sound of a metal door slamming shut and looked up. Tori strolled towards the door and waved at Jade momentarily, earning a small nod in return.

 _What have I gotten myself into_ , the goth asked herself as her own locker was shut and she made her way to her car...somehow nervous for what tomorrow may bring.

~Road to the Unknown~

In her room, Tori Vega sat around, searching around the room, which looked as if a tornado came through. "Make that a tsunami," she muttered softly to herself. For an hour, clothes were being thrown around or put into a backpack, followed by her laptop, two books, a stuffed animal, bathroom supplies and a pen. _May come in handy,_ she had reasoned to herself.

The Latina had repacked the clothes several times, making sure to put in things she may need (like a swimsuit and a jacket)., as well as having clothes that Jade may not hate, _like she'd care anyway._ Running a hand through her hair, Tori quickly jumped out of bed and snatched her wallet, full of money she had been saving for the past three years. Once zipping up her bag that held everything she needed, except a blanket and the pj's she would wear that night, legs carried her out of the light purple bedroom to the party downstairs.

Tonight was Trina's party for all of her friends who would be leaving with her to college. Tori still couldn't believe she would be in the same spot a year later, though she didn't like to ponder about it much. Looking around, the youngest Vega found Trina talking to another girl. "What is it Tori? The food is on the kitchen counter," Trina snapped.

Tori glared at her, then asked,"Can you just keep it down tonight? You know I'm leaving early tomorrow."

Her sister just shrugged," Depends on what's going to happen. Can't change it!" Tori rolled her eyes and shuffled off towards the food. At the very least, the party did bring good food to enjoy, mashed potatoes, ribs and a brownie was put on Tori's first plate.

Before Tori could bite in here second rib, however, a boy came up to her. She looked at him nervously. He had wavy blonde hair and obviously went to the gym. "Can I help you?" Tori asked, annoyed.

"You're a pretty one aren't you?" he slurred. For several uncomfortable minutes, he kept talking, oblivious to the cringing Vega. Finally, he had crossed the line,"So hot stuff, you want to go to one of the rooms and use the bed?"

Tori got up, threw away the eaten food, and snapped,"I am yes, only because you asked nicely and waited until you knew that you actually loved me. So I'm going to go to my room now...but first, could you get me some Pepsi?" The young man nodded eagerly and grabbed a red cup full of soda, only to have it dumped on his white polo shirt.

"I don't appreciate boys who come and try to pick up a girl drunk only to not remember afterwards," and Tori stalked off to her bedroom, slamming and locking the door. Once the bellowing music was muffled, the teen leaned against the door and slid slowly down, sighing once she was completely down.

"I. Hate. Parties...Like this one,"she mumbled to herself. Hands pushed the Latina off the ground and the started to strip down to get ready for bed. Once a tank top and soft pants where slipped on, she fell on her bed. While closing her eyes under the covers, Tori chanted the only thing that saved her from being angry. _Jade is taking me away from here. Jade is taking me away from here. Jade is taking me away from here. Jade is-_

A bang sounded through the door and Tori was startled from her doze. "Please! I'm lonely! I'll marry you tomorrow, just please!" _God he won't quit will he?_

"Go away! I don't want you at my door!" Tori snarled, something that Jade might have been proud of honestly. For the rest of the night, whimpers came from the door, agitating the young Vega further, _as if the music and yelling weren't bad enough..._

~Road to the Unknown~

Jade slammed her bedroom door shut, just to fill the house with any noise. As much as she had admired the house, the big, grey Victorian manor was loathed by the youngest West. While it had held her heart, filling it with memories of the family she once had, it also butchered it. Although, if you asked Jade if she would sell the house, even if it was a million, the goth would refuse. Too many emotions were attached.

Gazing at her bag, she wondered if she should bring an extra jacket in case Tori got cold. _If she's cold, then she's cold. No use to help her._ Jade thought to her self... as another jacket was put in. Without a second thought, the goth checked the clock, 10:47. "Might as well go to bed now,"she reasoned. All she had to do was strip down to her bra and underwear for her to deem worthy for going under the sheets.

Even though she had tried to go to sleep, Jade's patience flickered as she heard distant glasses and liquid pouring. "Great mom, go ahead and not say a goodnight to your daughter and drink,"Jade muttered bitterly to herself,"Or a belated good morning." This had been the reason why Jade left for a long time, hours to weeks at a time, or dyed streaks in her chestnut hair, or pierced her eyebrow, or even _snapped_ at her mother. All to get the older woman's attention. True, if she did ever spchange for the better, the goth wouldn't really switch her style, since she had grown to like it.

Once she had heard distant weeping, Jade rolled over and sleepily thought of Tori before calling it a night.


	2. Day 1

**I'm a bored writer again...here's a new chapter. Enjoy. :)**

-Day 1-

Jade growled at the alarm jas it made angry noises, waking her. Her eyes adjust to the blue neon light shining 5:55, and a hand slowly punched the top of the clock. Even though Jade was still tired, she pushed herself up from bed and took a hot shower. The goth listened to the drizzling water and her hands putting soap in long, chestnut hair. _Okay, I'm going to get the hell out of here today for however long it takes. Right, got that. And I'm going to bring, oh God, I'm going to bring Tori Vega._

Her ears perked at the slight echo of her name bouncing around in the bathroom, barely noticeable over the streaming water down her long back. Jade glared at nothing; she had said Tori's name out loud without realizing it. With a huff, she turned off the water and fled to her room, keeping the tradition of slamming the bedroom door while she was at it.

After a while of deciding what to wear, Jade chose black combat boots, jeans, shirt and her favorite red flannel. She had a couple of flannels, but this one was her favorite since the soft warmth on her skin comforted her. Looking around the room, the goth then snatched her backpack that was leaning against her bed. Before walking out the front door, however, she stopped by a closet and took a extra blanket and some pillows, that way she could actually sleep comfortably during the nights in the car.

A groan escaped her lips once she looked up and saw the dark, threatening clouds above. As she slipped in the car, Jade jammed her keys and turned the car on. The dashboard's clock read 6:39. _Quick coffee stop then off to Vega's house._ As she pulled out of the drive way, she hummed along to Johnny Cash, whose voice sang through the radio.

~Road to the Unknown~

A hiss came after a phone rang loudly next to an occupied pillow. Tori lifted her head up and looked at the phone, 6:00. Once switching the alarm off, Tori managed to get herself out of bed before falling back to sleep, worried that Jade might leave her if she wasn't ready in time. So, with a towel at hand, Tori opened the door and gave a quiet shriek as a thud sounded by her feet.

Curiousity quickly switched to irritation as Tori saw a boy from last night sleeping soundly by the door. Careful, she stepped over him and shuffled to her bathroom. The irritation doubled, no, _tripled_ once she saw two semi-naked girls in her bathtub. Both had no shirts on and still slept, unaffected by the door opening. For a minute, Tori stared at them, a small warmth that she quickly ignored buzzing down below her gut.

The youngest Vega stormed back to her room, not able to shower, and quickly shoved on some jeans and a sweatshirt over her tank-top, only bothering to put the pj pants nicely away. With her phone in a pocket and the backpack slung on her shoulder, Tori made her way downstairs and stepped over trash and other sleeping graduates, Trina being one of them.

Right as Tori locked the front door, a familiar car pulled itself by the curb and Jade sat there, coffee at hand. Tori strode over to the car, opened the door and climbed inside, grunting a 'morning' as she did so. "Vega? Have you eaten yet?" Jade asked.

Tori shook her head,"Just tired."

"When did you go to sleep?"

"I don't know, like four hours ago?"

"Jeez Vega. Forget about this trip?" Jade snickered.

"I'll explain later, just drive to a restaurant and let me sleep." With that, Tori immediately closed her eyes and slipped into a deep sleep. Jade's gazed lingered longer than it should have until she snapped at herselfin whisper,"What the fuck are you doing? Just drive!"

And so Jade drove onto a highway and just kept going for about an hour. After some time, the goth went behind a semi towing another semi, giving the illusion that a huge vehicle was going against traffic. This gave Jade a bright idea, and suddenly shrieked,"VEGA! WAKE UP, A SEMI!"

Tori jolted awake, the first thing she saw was the towed semi, and she screamed, bumping her head against the chair in the process. The Latina realized the trick as Jade burst out laguhing at her misfortune. "Jade! Ow my head,"she mumbled as her hand rubbed the back of her head,"That's not funny, it's just mean."

"Oh lighten up Vega, it is very funny. That, and you need to wake up anyway."

Tori yawned, stretching as much as she could, and muttered under her breath. "What was that Vega?"

"Nothing, just wondering where this restaurant is that you woke me up for."

"Oh it's thirty minutes away," Jade said calmly, only smirking when an impressive glare was shot at her. "Why are you all grouchy anyway?"

"Barely got any sleep,"Tori started, contining once Jade snorted,"Well yeah! And it only made it worse that Trina threw a huge party and I had to spill Pepsi on a guy who tried to hook up on my bed. He still cried behind my door all night though, and then there were lesbians having sex in my bathroom."

Jade chuckled, finding this all very funny. After a while, Tori joined in too, since the situation, once said out loud, was indeed. The car was the parked outside of a diner. "I found this place once, and it actually has stuff I don't hate, so might as well."

Tori nodded, and followed Jade inside. The place was actually rather nice, not like expensive nice, but nice all the same. _Cozy,_ Tori thought calmly. Once the two were seated toward the back of the place, both didn't talk much and just ate their meals. Tori had a small stack of pancakes while Jade had French toast. "These pancakes are good,"Tori hummed.

"I hate pancakes."

"How?"

"They get soggy way too quickly." Trio looked at Jade with an eyebrow raised,"And you say that while eating french toast?"

Jade shrugged,"The French toast here doesn't really get soggy all to quickly."

"What else makes you uncomfortable?" Tori asked, trying to make conversation.

"Like fears?"

"Kind of."

Jade sat there, thinking. She didn't want to really talk to the Latina, but that was essentially her point, to make conversations that didn't make the goth irritated all that much. "I don't like seeing dead fish, I think it's because of their eyes. Erm, I have a little bit of trypophobia-"

"Trypo-what now?"

"Fear of holes."

"Holes?" Tori asked, unimpressed. After a few moments, Jade shuddered and showed a picture of a seed pod with a bunch of irregular holes. "Yeah, I guess I could understand that."

"It makes my skin crawl,"Jade admitted, quickly exiting out of the picture. The Latina smiled slightly, both of them had a conversation that didn't involve yelling, which was a good start of the trip...aside from what Jade pulled earlier.

 _This actually might go well,_ both of the girls unconsciously thought in unison.

~Road to the Unknown~

"Red car."

"Blue."

"...Red."

"Blue and another blue." Both of the girls named their color of car once one of that color had passed them on the highway. Since the breakfast, both girls had made attempts on conversations, all not long. So now they were headed north, to a small town a ways from Los Angeles. There a festival was hosted and Jade and Tori decided collectively to go.

"How long will we be there Jade?" Tori asked,"Blue," she added once a blue pickup truck drove past.

"Around seven I think, at lunch I a can look for a motel or something for us to stay in," Jade answered, searching for a red car. "What's the score again?"she added.

Tori counted in her Ephesus for a moment,"You 27 and me 23 I think." Jade grinned gleefully at the sound of her winning. Who ever saw the least amount of cars had to pay for lunch. Some time later, lunch was being consumed at a fastfood restaurant, the Latina's wallet a bit lighter,"Its not fair that the blue car that would have tied us up ran into a pole."

"Yeah, well, you were the one that said the car had to actually pass us, not just a tire," Jade said pointedly.

"At least the burger is okay," Tori mumbled. Jade nodded a bit, since the burgers really weren't half bad. Since Jade finished first, she pulled out her phone and started to search for a cheap motel. Not a lot of hotels were open because of the festival. Eventually, as Tori was in the bathroom, she picked one close by the fairgrounds named 'WinkyChick.'

"You ready to go Jade?"

"Yeah, I found a place to sleep too."

"Good wha-" Tori started to ask before a waitress dropped plates in front of them. Immediately, the Latina bent down to help the waitress pick up pieces of the plate while Jade was pushed away by a body builder who had been eyeing Tori from afar. Jade had been uninterested in this until the he pushed her away to try and help Tori, even though she was going to. A surge of anger went through the goth as she tapped him on the shoulder,"You mind not pushing me away?"

"Heh, let's see waphat you can do about it." Tori looked up, hearing those words pop out of his mouth, _Not a good idea._ Tori just dodged the falling man when he's was punched in the chest. " _Jade!_ " Tori hissed,"Are you trying to get us arrested on the first day?"

Her stare switched to the girl standing in front of here from her reddening hand,"Uh...I might need an ice pack."

"That's what you get for punching someone who _works out for those muscles!"_ Tori quickly looked around, nobody else saw since they were in the back and the waitress had left. "How about we go to the gas station across the street and ask for ice, I don't think we will be allowed to just walk off if they see us standing next to him... _Did you knock him out?!"_

Jade stared, shocked, at the unconciuous man who had hit his head. Both looked at each other briefly before scurrying through the door behind them. Once in the gas station, Tori asked for a bag of ice politely while Jade scavenged for some snacks, drinks and other things to keep in her glove box. Once Tori and Jade bought the needed supplies, they were on the road again, this time, the a Latina driving.

A couple of times, Jade would check on her hand, glad that the swelling had gone down. The car never made a stop unless you count the restroom breaks or when Tori got excited over a store they passed. After buying a new book, Tori set it down with her bag in the back and sat in the passenger seat (the goth's hand was near to normal).

The sun began to set on the tiring day, and all the girls wanted to go was get in their waiting beds and sleep. "Oh," Tori remembered.

"What Vega?" snapped Jade.

"Where are we staying at?"

"I forget the name, I think it's WinkyDuck."

"Do you mean WinkyChick?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, wait. Have you gone there before?"

"Jade!" Tori whined.

"What?"

"You-you," stammering came from the passenger seat,"Did you look at the description?"

"Well it is near where the festival is and it's cheap. Why?"

"Jade," the Latina face palmed herself,"You booked us at a damn _love motel_." The car swerved suddenly, causing Tori to catch on the sides quickly to keep her from hitting her head again. The car pulled into a complete stop and Jade bellowed,"WHAT?"

"Yeah! It's the same place my parents go to almost every... oh God!"

Jade stared at Tori,"What is it now?"

"I think my parents are going to be there." The goth took a deep breath, _How can this get any better?_ she sarcastically thought.

"Vega?"

"Hmm?" a Latina answered tiredly.

"Can you let go of my arm? I can't feel my fingers."

"Oh, sorry," Tori apologized, in the sudden movement of the car, Tori grabbed the handle and Jade's arm, neither of them realizing it at first.

~Road to the Unknown~

The black car eventually strolled nervously up to the motel, next to other cars of very happy guests. "Is your parents' car here?" Jade asked, gripping the wheel tightly.

"Jade, watch your hand, it's still a bit red." The goth obeyed, pulling her hand off the steering wheel, "No I do- shit. They just got here."

Sure enough, the Vega's got out of their car, not expecting one of their daughters was right in front of their car. "Great, that I'll help us get out in the morning," Jade commented. Tori nodded in agreement. The plan of action to avoid the two was simply just follow and keep an eye on them, though Jade joked about not looking too much.

"Ow! Vega I was joking!" Jade hissed, rubbing the side of her arm,"Jeez you punch hard." The motel was actually pretty nice in the outside, three floors overlooking a nice garden attacptched to a family friendly hotel next to it, _How ironic_ Jade had thought. Once inside, the two found the Vega's leaving. "Honey, we're in 331."

"Ooo, that's a fun one," Mrs. Vega had sang excitedly. Both Jade and Tori looked at each other, the one of them a lot redder that the other. Once the girls stopped blushing, they strode to the counter. "How may I help you, ah, lovely ladies?"

"West," Jade explained quickly. The counter amped nodded, then said,"You'll enjoy room 333." Both had a key in their hands and Jade asked quietly,"What does he mean by that?"

"We'll find out soon," Tori answered, unsure herself. Room 333 was on the third floor next to," _Fuck!_ "

"Jade! Not so loud," Tori said.

Jade raised an eyebrow,"First of all, really? Not so loud when your _parents_ are in the room next to ours?" Tori looked at the door that shrared the indent theirs did, and groaned. The plaque attached to the oak door read '331'. Jade opened the heavy door and her jaw dropped at the room.

Inside, there was a twin sized bed facing a mural of a bunch of naked women being very close to one another. There was also a tv above the mural and a small hot tub in the corner of the room, in between an indent for a coffee maker, "Perfect," Jade mumbled, and a small room for a toilet and a sink.

Tori dropped her bag down lightly and sat on the bed, only to stand spur straight again immedialty,"This is a room for lesbians."

Jade nodded in agreement,"So this is what he meant." They both just stood there, awkwardly. Just imagine two people who supposedly hate each other in a room like this...because that is Tori and Jade's situation right now. "We go blast the tv on high so we don't hear everybody else?"

Tori shuddered, remembering all of the noises they passed on the way up here. Thus they began their search for the tv remote since the actual tv had no controls at all. About thirty minutes into it, Jade's neck prickled once she heard Tori's parents and looked over to see the Latina, standing completely still.

They hastened to find it until,"Jade...I found it."

"Okay! Could you turn on the tv?"

"Yeah...No."

"What? Why not?" The youngest Vega pointed to the drawer where the tv remote lay,"I'm not touching it." Jade looks in the drawer agrees with Tori's decision; the drawer was full of...toys. After many suggestions were made, the two decided to get into the hot tub to drown out the noise beside he their room (on both sides).

"Jade? You'll have to turn around do we can change," Tori said. Jade did just that as the two changed into their bikinis, Tori's green and Jade's black. Once they were done, the sat in the hot tub, which had helped with the noise. Although, before they could get too pruny, the tired girls changed into their pj's and went to sleep.

"'Night Jade."

Jade grumbled, wanting to clog her ears.


	3. Day 2

**You know when I said that chapters wouldn't come as quickly? Well apparently that's bullshit, oh well. I enjoy this next one.**

-Day 2-

Jade stirred first, opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling. Her thoughts went immediately to last night, which was very uncomfortable. The floor was hard, even though it had blue carpeting, and would not have been merciful on any person's back if they slept. So the two girls shared the same bed, having to be extremely close to each other.

Because of this fact, Jade had put on pj's that she had packed just in case she slept in the car just so that there wouldn't be any more awkwardness to the situation at hand. Tori had been taking the situation fairly well, besides the fact that her parents were, ah, doing it in the other room. The Latina simply had put a pillow over the ear not laying on the pillow, and went to sleep. The goth, however, couldn't go to sleep as quickly. She had felt a small buzz go through her body as she watched Tori get out of the hot tub. _Stop looking at Tori's ass, West!_ Jade mentally hissed at herself.

When trying to sleep, she had a prickling sensation throughout her body when looking at the mural on the opposite wall. Jade had known she had an interest for girls, but never gone through with it because if she stepped over the invisible line, her mom just might have thrown her out.

Grumbling, the pale beauty climbed out of bed and strode to the coffee maker in the corner. While the machine sounded, Jade thought it was nice that the motel was quiet, and peaceful. Perhaps because of the bonds the couples made the night prior. In the bed, Tori sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her attention turned to the corner of the room,"Hey Jade."

Jade nearly muttered a 'morning' before taking her sip of coffee, _Not good...but I'll drink it anyways._

"So when are we going to head to the festival?"

The goth turned to face Tori, who was stretching, showing some skin,"'Bout ten I think. Better get to breakfast before others wake up." The Latina nodded, knowing what was referred to by the term 'others' and asked if Jade had seen showers somewhere. "I saw some downstairs, though I'd be careful Vega; don't want any of these ladies following you," Jade joked, pointing to the painting on the wall. Tori grimaced, and took some clothing and a towel, marching her way downstairs.

In the motel room, the soon to be senior grabbed some of her clothes after using the restroom quickly. After pulling on a casual t-shirt that had a skull with white roses surrounding it. She debated on wearing a beanie, for it was a bit chilly up where they were in higher elevation, and decided to just bring it in case of need. Tossing the black and maroon beanie on the bed, Jade's ears perked at the sound of a neighboring door opening.

~Road to the Unkown~

The water splashed against the tile floor and the curtains surrounding a naked body. Tori washed her hair throughly since a shower wasn't an option the day prior. When a hand began to pick up the bottle of conditioner she had grabbed from one of the bathroom counters, a load creak of a door caused unease to the Latina. _Great, I'm going to end up talking to her aren't I?_

That prediction was made true once the other woman began to take her own shower,"Did you have fun last night too?" Tori froze for a minute or two, _Shit, I can't talk to my mom about this, quick, take your shower quickly and go!_

Though deciding to rush, she changed her voice as best she can to a deeper, more mature one,"Yeah, my girlfriend and I had a _really_ fun night," _God if Jade was ever to be my girlfriend..._ From that moment, Tori soon learned never to talk to anyone else who spoke first in a shower room; her mother went on and on about her time, giving very descriptive details about her night. These details defidently lined up to what the two heard in 333 last night, making sure for Tori silently to retch.

After a quick goodbye, the long legged Latina, fully clothed to her pleasure, bolted to where Jade stood around, looking at the light screen on her phone, waiting. Much to her displeasure, Holly would soon come up since she had turned off the shower once Tori left. The Vega searched her pockets in front of the door frantically, before yelling,"Jade! Open up!" A second or two later, after Tori saw a familiar shoe step out from the corner, she raced in the room, slamming the door as hard as she could.

Once the neighboring door opened and closed for the second time that morning, Tori then proceeded to slide down the door on her back, giving a great sigh of relief on the bottom. "What the hell was that about?" Jade asked, severely confused.

"MymomwasinthebathroomandtriedtotalktomewhileIwasinthere," Tori squeaked out, cheeks burning.

From what Jade gathered, she chuckled a bit and asked,"Well, what did you do?"

"I acted like I had gotten flowers from a field and ate dinner with a bear," Tori snapped sarcastically,"What else do you think I said?"

Jade shrugged,"Did you say you had a night with a boyfriend or a girlfriend?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just curious."

"Girlfriend." 99% of Jade blacked out, dumb founded, while the ignored 1% cheered. After a bit of talking, Jade took Tori's wrist and pulled her out of room 333, towards the car outside. Glad that Jade brought her beanie with her, she enjoyed the visible breathes she took, until she realized that the Latina's hair was still wet. "Why is it cold up here, it's supposed to be god damn _summer."_

"We're up high Vega, and it's 54 degrees," Jade answered. After the Latina audibly cursed at the weather, Jade pulled off the beanie on her head, smoothed the hair that begged for it to stay, and handed it to Tori.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Just accept it, I rarely give my beanies to other people so enjoy it while it lasts," Jade retorted. Tori took it gratefully and put it on her head, immediately feeling some warmth...

The two sit in the car for a few minutes, Jade sitting there, watching Tori as the younger teen scrolled through her phone for a breakfast to enjoy. "It looks like there is a place in the festival that serves breakfast."

"What is it?" Jade questioned as she buckled herself.

"'The Dairy Cottage', it has a good rating for a lesser known place."

"What do they have?"

"Its an English style restaurant, so I'd expect things like bacon and eggs, biscuits and gravy, or something like that." Jade nodded, accepting the suggestion and drove half a mile to their destination, after stopping for gas.

~Road to the Unknown~

The two girls laughed as they sauntered along the side walk towards many tents, small building and a ferries wheel on or near a grassy field. Both had enjoyed their time at breakfast, simply getting to know each other a bit in between mouthfuls of good quality food. Jade didn't want to throw it away at least.

"So, why did you parents suddenly what to regularly go up here every weekend?"

Tori thought for a bit, trying to process of how to word it,"I guess it's my fault a bit. Stop laughing Jade, I'm not done explaining to you! So I- quit laughing!" Jade had started to snicker once Tori had opened her mouth, only stopping once she had been received a playful glare. "Anyway, I basically was taught what sex was when I accidentally walked in on the when I was seven."

"Seven? Did they forget to lock the door or something?"

"That, and to quiet down. Normally I was with Trina at a baby-sitters house and I stayed at home for one reason or another and was just, you know, curious at why there were animals grunting in my room." Jade started to cackle, a glint of joy in her eyes that persuaded Tori to join in.

For a couple of hours, the two went on most of the rides and wondered about the grounds. "So never been able to get another herbal after that?" Tori asked, amused while enjoying a mint ice cream.

"No, who would let a child have any after one ate the other? So I got a fish which actually lasted for a long time. But never bought another one once I saw it dead," Jade explained, shuddering slightly at the memory of the fish laying on the tank bed, staring dully above it, mouth gapping open and tail scuffed up.

"Sorry that your childhood pets didn't turnout so well," Tori said, slightly comforting,"Want to have some?"

"I hate mint ice cream."

"Of course you do," the Vega rolled her eyes. She looked up at the large spinning wheel,"You want to go on? The line isn't long." Jade bobbed her head and the two waited in line quietly. Once on the small cart, Jade looked off to the distance, not able to see that far off from the mountains surrounding them. It amazed her how a place could be so cut off from the world in terms of climate, yet be easily waltzed upon by a road.

The goth didn't kpnotice the pair of coffee brown eyes watching her. The pale beauty was admired by these eyes as they watched the slight breeze go through the chestnut hair, and the calm stature the goth showed. Though she wouldn't admit it to Jade, from this moment, Tori thought she was drop dead gorgeous.

"Why do you take these trips?" the Latina asked curiously.

Jade shuffled out of her locked gaze around her, and switched her eyes down towards her knuckles,"I don't want to talk about it." Tori nodded, deciding that she shouldn't prod at it and looked out the side too. This time, Jade watched Tori who felt the gaze but didn't move since instinct told her not to.

Jade looked at her with wonder, _Why didn't she go on and on, being an annoying ass about it?_ Pale green eyes studied the caremel skinned Latina, watching as long fingers played with the tips of long brown hair that was still tucked away under a beanie.

 _Stop staring Jade. It's just Vega, it's just Vega,_ Jade convinced herself.

~Road to the Unknown~

After a few more hours of the festival, Jade and Tori decided to leave the little town and drive to another destination. While on the way to the motel, Jade's eyes flicked over to the side mirror, only to go back and look at it again,"Vega?"

"Hmm?" Tori hummed.

"Your parents are right behind us." The street that joined a couple of hotels, including WinkyChick, was separated from the rest of the small community. So if they were on the road, _They are going to the motel._

"I don't see them," the youngest Vega said after looking at her side mirror.

"Hold on," Jade mumbled before switching lanes. Tori saw the car and groaned,"Why when we get there to leave, we better hurry." So they did, jogging out to the front door and waited for an elevator. As one of the two sounded, the girls rushed in and jammed the '3' button, hearing the chuckles of two middle aged adults.

They raced down the corridor and Tori's hands fumbled at the keys and tried to shove them in the lock. They fell from her grasp and slide under the door,"How is that _possible_?" she asked frantically.

"Damn it Vega, hurry! They are at the end of the hallway," Jade hissed as she gave Tori her pair of keys. Caramel hands shook to much and it was too late, _not unless..._ Jade thought hesitantly to herself. Thinking quickly, the goth grabbed Tori's wrist and pushed her to the wall.

"Vega, don't say anything. Just hide your face and just go with it," Jade whispered before cupping Tori's cheeks and pulled her in a searing kiss. Tori hesitated, shocked, then went with it like Jade had told her to, wrapping her arms around Jade to hide the goth's face as well.

Footsteps with quiet chuckles opened the door of room 331...

Jade broke the kiss, lingering for a second before jumping back quickly. It was difficulty to say whose face was more red, "Just open the damn door Vega instead of standing their like a cow!" Jade snapped the Tori out of her thoughts. After a moment, the door was opened and both teens went through the door into the room. Jade sat down on the bed and ran her hands through her hair, _That shouldn't have felt the way it had West! Your supposed to hate kissing Vega, not fucking like it!_

During the kiss, Jade had accidentally slipped in her tongue, and Tori actually accepted it, _Probably just to make it more realistic a West!_ As soon as that had happened, Jade broke it and she fought her gut to jump away instead of go back for more. As soon as that happened, a raging heat sparked through Jade and she felt the familiar buzz when she would watch some, er, _films_ about lesbians.

She quickly looked at Tori, who ran through a similar thought process. A finger felt the warm lips, and coffee brown eyes turned to Jade. Both locked eyes and gave each other a look of confusion, want, uncertainty, desire, shock and a weak lust. "We are not to speak of this, you hear me Vega?" Jade pleaded, her voice cracking.

Tori nodded in understandment, and grabbed her bags with Jade. Both headed out the door, the Latina quickly picking up the keys, and drove away from WinkyChick, somewhat relieved.

~Road to the Unknown~

Tori sat behind the wheel, watching intently as headlights streamed pass, turning towards another town in Oregon. She looked at the dash board momentarily, 3:48, and drank some coffee. Once the light blinked green, the car drove onto the highway.

Jade slept soundlessly in the back, with a pillow and a thin blanket. Even though the seat belt had given her slight discomfort in the beginning, she fell into a deep sleep, undeterred. Tori would often check in the mirror before quickly looking back at the road, as she should. Every time, the Latina would blush slightly, reliving the kiss at WinkyChick.

 _Of all places, why did it have to be WinkyChick? And of all people? At least they were soft...and warm. At least they were my first real ones..._


	4. Day 3

**Hello, so I have some news about the story updates. Because technology loves me, I have some technical difficulties that will stall the updates. Can't really do much about it besides write it on my desktop (like I'm doing now). So here's the chapter for you people. :)**

In the backseats of the car, Jade opened her eyes slowly from the light shining through the tinted windows, "Vega?"

"Yes Jade?"

"Where are we?"

Tori quickly checked the GPS on her phone, "'Bout an hour away from that small town."

"Kingsley?"

"Yeah, that one." The goth sat up slowly, since they were still on the highway. She quickly checked her phone, it was 7:53. _So I've been sleeping for 9 hours?_ she guessed to herself. Jade's mind slowly buzzed; her dreams had confused her a lot. She remembered visualizing what would have happened if she had actually gone back and continued to kiss Vega instead of jump back in a shock. During her sleep, Jade felt warm, comfortable, _safe... It's Tori Vega, you shouldn't feel that way Jade,_ her mind snapped at herself. The worst part of the whole situation is that it was Jade who initiated it, not Tori, _Jade..._

Tori, too, had been pondering on the incident. She had understood why it had happened, it was just a panicked situation and Jade had acted on an acting instinct. Both could agree on that, and the fact that they both liked it. While Tori began to question her feelings, she slowly became unsurprised from how she felt. After all, this wasn't the first time she looked at a girl in such a way, Jade the main one really. Whenever she would walk across the hall, it didn't matter what the Latina was doing, she would always spare at least a second for her.

On the radio, Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These) had just popped on and Tori started to bob her head a bit to the music. "Stop doing that Vega."

"What, enjoy myself?"

"Yes." The youngest Vega smirked and turned up the volume and started to move her head even more, "So, like this?"

"That is the exact _opposite_ to what I said, And it's my car so don't-mess-with-the-radio," Jade sneered.

"Oh, I didn't know either of those things...Jade, I see you tapping your foot."

"No you don't."

Coffee colored eyes found their way to the mirror, "Yeah... I do Jade." Tori smiled again when Jade had glared half-heartedly and turned away to smile a bit.

~Road to the Unknown~

The black car strolled through traffic as the two decided where to go, a.k.a, Jade stuck to driving and Tori found where they wanted to stay. For a couple of days, the pair would stay at a nice hotel along the beach, over looking a nice, quaint town. Jade had paid using the money she had inherited from her father and they both first went to lunch. There, the two had a nice conversation, though it was restricted due to prior events. More often than not, however, if one of them walked away or gazed off to the distance, the other would study them silently.

Once the car approached the hotel, the two admired the architecture and went immediately inside. "Hello ladies, how can I help you today?" a receptionist asked politely.

"Yes we booked a room here for a few days," Tori commented back.

The kind lady searched through the computer, "Name please?"

"West," Jade answered gruffly. The receptionist smiled and gave them their keys, bade them a good day that only the Latina gave back and off to the room the two girls went. "Vega," Jade muttered once inside the cozy room. Inside, there was wooden furniture, a sizable bathroom, a tv (with buttons), a green chair and desk with, "There's one bed again."

"Damn it."

"At least it's a queen, so we have _some_ room."

Tori nodded, and put her backpack down on the green chair and sat on the bed. "And the bathroom actually has a bath in it too!" Jade chimed.

"That's good," the Latina chuckled. Both looked around the room, taking in every detail before Jade spoke again, "I think I'll take a shower, my car isn't the cleanest."

"So I saw," Tori shrugged as the goth glared at her. Once Tori heard the water hit the bottom and glass of the shower, she switched on the tv, thankful that she would be able to watch it this time around. While the Vega was engrossed in watching 'Underwater Celebrities', Jade soaked in the hot water as she let her mind wonder about. She first thought about the usual, like where to wash and how much soap to use for a proper cleaning, then Tori clouded over, eventually taking up every space of her attention span. The goth wondered what her back looked like, the caramel skin making her heart beat faster. Though Jade paid no mind to it. Her eyes trailed across the mental Vega's collarbone before her. Tori teased the black robe loosely fitting, and smirked at Jade. The goth cocked her head to the side, attempting to see the bare skin under the soft fabric. Pale legs step over towards the Latina, and arms begin to wrap themselves around her.

Jade flinched suddenly as she felt a jolt of pleasure sprint through her body. She immediately pulled her hand from a, ah, certain area and it hit the wall beside her. The goth felt a strange buzz as a sharp pain filled her hand, and she analyzed it. Covering the now red, angry skin, there was a small coating of juices, which Jade washed off under the water. Deciding that this shower was becoming to dangerous for both her hand and emotions, she shut the water off and climbed out with a towel around her. Before changing into her ripped, grey jeans and long sleeved t-shirt, Jade watched as blush grew in the mirroring cheeks.

"Did your shower go okay? I heard a thud."

"Uh...yeah a shampoo bottle fell on my foot..." Jade answered, growing quiet. _Damn it Vega,_ she cursed at herself as she analyzed the Latina. Her long legs were slightly bet, supporting a book which she read with her reading glasses, long, brown hair falling down around it.

"So, do you want to go get food downstairs and do something for the night? Apparently they have a nice restaurant," Tori suggested. Jade, still dazed by the eyes behind the glasses, only nodded in response. After about twenty minutes of deciding to just walk around the area once dinner was eaten, the two walked down to an elevator, sending them downstairs.

~Road to the Unknown~

Jade and Tori waited in the small line before the waitress' post, seating the guests. "-and that isn't how I'd picture it to go but...that's how my first kiss went," Tori finished, blushing a bit. They ended up in a conversation describing their firsts (I wonder why) and the Latina was the first to describe it. Basically, she was going to the movies, oblivious to the fact that it was an actual date and ended it with slapping the guy's face when their lips met.

Jade shook her head, chuckling a bit. "So now it's your turn Ja-" Tori started before being cut off by the waitress who sat them at a booth near a large window. "As I was saying, what was yours?"

"My first what?"

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Fine, fine. You'll have to guess who it was though," Jade snickered.

The Latina rolled her eyes, "Since I've met you because of Beck, I'm guessing him."

Slowly, Jade shook her head and explained after the other gave her a curious look, "He thinks he is, but I haven't really gotten the obvious chance to tell him."

"So who was it with then?"

"My childhood best friend. Not Cat, Julie. We three hung out a lot when we were younger, although I knew Julie longer. One time she came over and we ended up kissing I guess. Then a few weeks after that, she moved."

Coffee brown met pale mint in wonder, "Why haven't you had the chance to tell him?"

Jade sighed, searching her thoughts, dusting off boxes of feelings. "I guess because I don't really trust him. Don't get me wrong, Beck is a really nice guy, he's loyal, king and a sweet heart but, I don't think we're meant to be...I just love things about him rather than love him entirely..." Once she finished, the goth took a large drink from the water that was placed until their ordered drinks showed up. The Latina digested the idea that Jade West, who had basically crawled over to Tori to get Beck back wasn't actually in love with him. "So trust is a key factor for love to you?" Tori asked sincerely.

Jade nodded and smiled when seeing their food arrive.

~Road to the Unknown~

Side by side, Tori Vega and Jade West made their way down near a beach while the sun set behind them. The moon was not poking through just yet, though by the time they would get back to the hotel, it would be completely out. Stars were beginning to appear and the youngest Vega shivered slightly, "Jade? Why are we spending time in the middle of summer where the places are chilly?"

"Don't know, I think it feels nice."

"Of course you would," Tori laughed quietly. Throughout the small conversations that were held at the restaurant, she was very curious of the goth. What struck her was that Jade gave her very personal information that _Beck_ didn't even know yet that was how they first met, Tori had pissed Jade off because of him. _Strange... I wonder,_ she began to think, looking at the ground, _Have you had sex with him?_

It took a few steps for the Latina to realize that Jade had stopped walking. She quickly turned around and looked at the goth confused, then comprehension finally hit her, "Oh God Jade, I didn't mean to ask that."

The pale beauty stood there for a few seconds, before answering, "Yeah, but I only did it to see if I was actually attracted to him..." Jade shuffled around nervously before lifting her gaze up to see a dumb founded Tori.

"And are you?" The youngest West shook her head slowly, stepping over to the other, though not right next to her. Tori didn't want to bother her with anymore questions, so she slipped her hand into the goth's grasp, who took it gingerly, without any resistance.

For a while, the two walk together, hands intertwined while they felt the cool breeze brushing against their skin. Jade glanced quickly at Tori, deep in her thoughts. _Her hand, it feels soft, warm and comfortable. I, I can't like it...why do I though?_ The goth tried briefly to let go of the other's hand but it didn't budge from the slight sway, holding caramel fingers gently. Jade couldn't break away, she felt too calm...something she hasn't in years. For tonight, she decided, she was done fighting her doubts and worries. while Jade wouldn't welcome them with open arms, she would let them do what they felt like doing.

"Jade? Should we go back to the hotel, it's getting a bit late," a whisper spoke beside her. Before answering, Jade took in one deep breath and answered with a 'yes'. Instead of following the footsteps on the beach, the pair went up to the streets and strode along the sidewalk to the hotel.

~Road to the Unknown~

The heavy wooden door opened and Tori came in laughing at a snarky joke Jade had just made. "I'm going to start dressing, so I'll just go to the bathroom," she said after her fits of giggles had ended. The goth strode over to her bed and began to take off her shirt, not realizing that she had a pair of eyes lingering on her, watching as the pale back stretched to grab a shirt for bed.

Once Tori had gone in the bathroom, she brushed her teeth, taking in the fresh taste that the paste had brought. When finished with the cleanse, the youngest Vega quickly pulled on her tank-top and pajama pants, then opened the bathroom door. Standing just outside it, Jade had scurried in to brush her own teeth. As the sink's faucet ran, Tori absent mindedly rubbed the right hand that Jade held ever so carefully. She too questioned herself, _Why Jade, of all people, why her?_ As the goth stepped out of the bathroom, she joined Tori in bed. Both, however, settled on the very edge of their respected sides, Tori left and Jade right.

For an hour of two, the girls just lied in bed like that, as far away as they could have. "Jade?"

"Hmm?" mumbled a tired goth.

"I'm cold."

"You're always cold."

"Well you're taking all of the sheets..."

"No I'm not!"

"Maybe it would be a good idea if we actually slept in the middle," Tori sighed.

"You may, I won't."

"Jade," a whine sounded from the left side. After a moment or two of debating, Jade finally raised a white flag, " _Fine,_ jeez you're so needy." Tori giggled slightly as both made their way to the middle of the bed. Neither of them made an effort to hold each other, although the warmth was enough.

"Goodnight Jade."

"'Night Tori," Jade muttered unconsciously before slipping into a sudden, deep sleep.

 **Yay! I actually finished this one. Well, that is this chapter, I don't know how long the difficulties will last, but I will try to get the next one up quickly. So, I hope you enjoyed...even if it was a bit shorter than the goal. :)**


	5. Day 4

-Day 4-

Blankets rustled in the hotel room as a Vega woke from a nice, long sleep. The early morning light peaked through the curtains and stirred her awake. Tori had first attempted to get up to take a shower, yet she felt the warmth on her back that wrapped around her stomach. Jade West, in the middle of the night, had unconsciously started to cuddle with the Latina while she slept. A small smile crept on Tori's face as she managed to pull herself out of bed. Making sure not too much noise was sounded, she took some clothes and walked to the bathroom.

Back in the bed, Jade was starting to move from the lack of a certain body next to her. Pale mint eyes blinked open, and she first saw red, neon numbers from the alarm clock on the bedside table, 7:47. Groggily, she felt around her side, feeling some heat radiating from where Tori had slept. For a moment, she stretched her limbs and sat up, then continued to get out of bed, not processing the water running in the bathroom. Jade began to walk over to the door that led to a sink, shower and toilet, and ultimately Tori, and opened the door. Because of the years of creeping around her own house, Jade naturally walked silently, not making a single noise except for the occasional popping of bones and joints.

As the door opened, green eyes flicked over to the mirror facing the glass shower, and the pale body immediately froze. The bathroom was built in such a way that you couldn't see anyone coming in, especially from the shower. The addition to that, and Jade's quiet feet, Tori had not noticed she had a now wide awake visitor. The goth, however, didn't move for a few seconds that carried on to a moment or two. She couldn't help but watch as the hot water ran down a caramel back, and then from the exposed cheeks that Jade found admiring. The chestnut haired girl noticed a birthmark on the middle of the Latina's back, right over her ass... _Jade, stop stalking the girl you don't like in the bathroom. Get out now!_

Even after hissing at herself mentally, Jade still lingered before closing the door quietly and switching on the television. She jumped back onto the bed and watched a stupid lottery show that was on (not in really good quality either). Though no groans of annoyance or the click of a button was heard since Jade's mind was still fogged over from sleep and seeing the Latina wash herself. Multiple images in her mind played as eyes started to grow heavy again and Jade dozed off.

 _Both of the girls were in a void-like area, furnished with a grey floor and something like a black mist around them. Tori wore a black robe once again and stared at Jade seductively, biting her bottom lip. Jade took one step closer and she seemed to have skipped over a few feet. Before they can close the smallest gap, the goth quickly took a step back, doubling the space she had stepped forward a second before. While confused, Jade watched as a slightly disappointed Vega play with the fabric just over her collar bone. Not able to take it anymore, Jade stepped closer, and so did the dream Tori._

 _"Why are you afraid Jade? I don't bite," she asked, swaying her hips as she circled Jade, "It's not like I will hurt you, you can trust me. You can kiss me." Jade felt her breath against her lips, smelling of coffee, "You can touch me, hold me and-" she finished with a giggle. Jade moved back a bit, overwhelmed; she ended up at least fifteen feet away from the teasing Latina. "You see Jade, every step you take away from this separates us more. Every step you go forward," Tori said as she turned to the side, flipping her hair away as she let some fabric leave to show a bare shoulder, "gets us even closer..."_

 _When the youngest Vega barely finished, Jade's lips locked hers hungrily, a heat surged through both of them that shouldn't have felt warm, but it felt right for the two. The goth didn't even remember taking that step forward, but she did, and it was worth it. Lips locked greedily as Jade clutched Tori's lower waist, grinding against it. Never had Jade felt this much heat throughout her body. Never has she wanted anything with Tori like this...but she did now._

~Road to the Unknown~

The shower faucet was turned off a second before the Latina had stepped out of the relaxing shower. Once completely drying herself off, she put on some random jeans and a plain green blouse with a small coat for that morning. Tori then opened the door and found Jade in a deep sleep. Deciding that it was time to eat, the Vega prodded Jade awake, and she managed to do so, even if she did get slapped. "Owww! Jade, that hurt."

"Well maybe you shouldn't ruin a dream then," Jade snapped before launching herself to the bathroom. Rubbing the red mark on her cheek, Tori shrugged and started to read her book, flipping the pages every so often. Although, Tori couldn't take reading any more words at the moment, so she bookmarked the page she started at, since none of the printed ink was actually read, and went out the room door to explore the hotel a bit.

While wondering around, she found where the laundry was, along with a gym, indoor swimming pool, a small breakfast nook and an arcade room. "I could use a swim later," she muttered to herself as she gazed through the small window looking in. After finding everything interesting on the first floor, Tori decided to walk back over to the breakfast bar and scanned for any food. In small boxes, Tori packed muffins, biscuits, eggs and some fruits. _All there is left is the coffee,_ she thought to herself, silently cursing under her breath once she saw that the line was long.

~Road to the Unknown~

Jade only let the water flow across her body, wanting to feel the fire raging all over her body that made her hands shake wash off. Though she had zero luck knowing that if you were this horny, it would not go away for at least a couple of hours. Luck was on her side however when she heard the heavy door open then close. Not caring where Tori was off to, Jade closed her eyes and gave out a deep shaky breath.

She felt her hand massage her boob, the nipple already hard, and the left traveling down to her vagina. Jade's breath shuddered once her hand met with the clit. As soon as she had made contact, her hand immediately started to rub it quickly, putting some of the desired pressure on it. The goth let out a deep, throaty moan as she gripped the steel handle beside her for support, knuckles white. She continued to picture Tori touching her in the way she wanted it, and had whispered 'Tori' because of it. As Tori's hand went faster, so did Jade's moans, becoming louder was she became more wet. Just when she had thought that she couldn't do anymore, two fingers made their way inside her, curling and pumping in and out quickly. With one last 'Tori', Jade nearly fell to the floor, her knees buckling. If it wasn't for her firm grip on the rail, she would have.

After a few moments of heavy panting and kneeling under the hot water, Jade's thoughts quickly attacked her. _You shouldn't do this. It's Tori Vega, the girl who took your spotlight away..._

'By singing with that beautiful voice of hers...'

 _She tried to steal your boyfriend..._

'Who I never really loved...'

 _She pestered about your life, never thinking about what she was asking..._

'What about last night?' Jade tried to fight in her internal battle, wanting to win for a first in years. But, soon her mother's voice chimed in, _He left because of you...and you took all of his money..._

'I was seven, mom, stop...'

 _Stop what? Proving that you have no talent, and you waste your time at that clown school and at David's place?_

'Mom, stop, David is my parent too...'

 _More than me? More than your biological mother who pushed you out into this God damn world for you to waste it away? Really Jade, you are pathetic..._

"Mom, stop...Get out of my head," Jade cried.

 _No...I am your mother, I should take care of you, not him... I should love you, not him... You should trust me, not her..._

"Please, stop... Get out..." the goth sat in the bathroom shower, hand in her hair while she sobbed into her arms.

 _Nothing can please you... Not even that boyfriend, Ben, I found you..._

"Mom, I-I ha- love you, just please...leave me alone..." her mother's voice finally left her, and Jade switched off the faucet, got out of the shower and put the towel around herself. For several minutes she stared at herself, looking paler.

Her lips, ears, eyebrows, nose, hair...everything about her body she hated. The only parts she didn't were the traits she inherited from her diseased father, his eyes, long back, and natural facial expression. Whenever she didn't put on that mask of bitterness, it was relaxed, unsmiling, but calm all the same. For a decade at least, that was only shown while she slept, and sometimes not even. Her eyes, however, were the spitting image of her father's, which was probably why her mother's eyes never met her only child's eyes. Jade often debated whether or not to dye her hair, other than the strands. She did like the color, but it was her mom's hair color as well. So, black was her next thought, since it would have been another trait inherited from the West's side.

Done with comparing herself to her mother, she quickly dressed herself in all black (jeans and shirt) before walking out sitting in the green chair, glaring at the desk with hands in her hair. The door opened and Tori strode in, her small smile quickly vanishing as she saw Jade's posture.

"Jade? I, uh, I brought you coffee." The goth didn't move, so the Latina put the coffee with a box of food beside her, And there's some breakfast from the bar downstairs..." A pale hand took the hot drink and red lips drank it gratefully. Tori, who had been dying to eat the food, was no longer hungry as she studied Jade, searching for the source of her problems. Cautiously, she got up and reached out, scratching Jade's back. The devastated West accepted the scratches, and her body instinctively loosened from it's tension. "Jade? What's wrong?"

Nothing was answered for a minute, but the constant comfort given on her back made Jade answer, "My life..."

"Why do you say that?" Tori asked in a low whisper.

"Because it's true. Not everybody's life is as jolly filled as yours."

"Jade, can you turn to face me?" The goth nodded, and turned the chair a bit, stopping once Tori's arm wasn't able to reach over. The Latina knelt in front of Jade, "Tell me, I'll listen."

The youngest West sat there for a second, recounting all of what happened. Finally, she began, "I had a dog, a great dad and a merry mother in the house I live in now. Plants grew and the trees blossomed, giving apples every year. I often played with the dog, Stella... She was a bower with one eye so it was funny to see her try and sprint up the stairs." Jade chuckled a bit at one memory of the dog doing just that. "Then, when I turned six, everything changed. My parents divorced and my dad immediately moved out. My mother was suddenly angry and often lashed out at me, I still have a scar from this one time she drank too much and threw a bottle at me.

"I switched houses every Wednesdays, and the dog was kept by my dad thankfully. So for a year, half my life was good then the other half not so fucking much... And when I turned seven, I was with my dad. He gave me the best birthday ever, and when we said goodbye, I thought it was weird how he hugged the living daylights out of me, and continuously said how much he loved me in a mere minute. I had gone to my mom's house and, an-...and the morning after my mom got a phone call from one of my dad's closest friends." Jade's breath hitched suddenly and she slackened, Tori gripping her by the shoulder to keep her steady," He had committed suicide..."

For minutes, Jade poured silent tears on the Latina, who didn't mind at all. After they had stopped, she continued," The family friend, David, was my second grade teacher who told me that I should write, and sometimes I stay over at his place if my mom gets out of hand. I think of him as a fatherly figure. My mom, after my dad died, was beyond furious at me. She doesn't look in my eyes, she blames me for inheriting my dad's money and she hates that I am successful at writing, saying it's a cheap way out in life...Lately, I haven't been able to go over to David's house because he got arrested for tax fraud, he'll be out soon in August..."

Once Jade had finished, Tori digested all the reasons why there was a huge wall, a maze to find a way inside. "Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"Just know that I will be there for you and, your always welcome at my house whenever you need help," Tori spoke softly, brushing away tears from Jade's cheeks. Coffee brown eyes met pale-mint, and a branch of understanding and trust was made solid. Slowly, the two leaned in, each other's breathes felt on the other's lips. Tori's lips slightly parted until,

"Room service!" came with a knock on the door. Both girls hesitated, and Tori pulled slightly away, bitter. "We are in here," she announced in a false pleasant tone. The cleaning lady moved away and the Latina's steps led her back on the bed, sensing Jade's wall already put right back where it originally was. After a long time, she whispered, "Thank you for telling me Jade, it means a lot."

Jade looked back and gave a soft smile, "And thank you for listening."

~Road to the Unknown~

The girls stayed in the room all day, watching movies on the television. Tori would make quick runs to fetch food while Jade bathed in the idea of the Latina knowing her secrets...she was the only one now in their group who knew. Although, Beck knew bits and pieces. By the time night had fallen, Jade was already sound asleep, cuddled next to Tori. Brushing away the hairs on her face, the Latina bent down and planted a soft kiss on the goth's cheek.

"Goodnight Jade," she said, turning off the lamp soon after and put her arm around Jade, who nestled into her...

 **Alright, so that is it for the time being. I will update as soon as I can, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. :)**


	6. Day 5

-Day 5-

Even though yesterday didn't have much to it, Tori felt that it was a very important day. She had enjoyed it anyway, just laying down with Jade, watching several horror or comedy movies. Some hours were spent just talking as old reruns of tv shows were played. Both wanted more however, although the goth was still hesitant from her mind just attacking her. At around 7:35, the West had gone to sleep next to Tori, who was reading her book.

Throughout the day, the Latina wondered how it would feel like to have the other kiss her because she had wanted to. Or because it wasn't parents coming down the hall in a sex motel. Tori shrugged off the idea before going to bed, kissed Jade on the cheek and went to sleep it ponder on it more. Dreams came in her deep, unsoundly sleep that wouldn't be remembered in the morning.

~Road to the Unknown~

The sheets of the bed rustled some as Jade woke up from the dim morning lights shining through the window. She didn't move for several minutes however, taking in the comfortable embrace the Latina held her in. All she thought at the moment was how soft and warm her arms were until she moved out of the bed to take a quick shower. Unlike the last, the water had helped Jade clear her mind and she didn't have any worries bothering her cleanse. _How come Vega already knows why I'm a mess. Well, I should already know that life never really goes according to plan..._

As Jade had put her clothes on, Tori began to wonder what to do for the day ahead of them. _There is that indoor pool downstairs, and some stores nearby that would be fun to go and look at. And I guess we can eat lunch near there too,_ she began to draw up what to do. She sighed, realizing that it had barely been a week of their long 'joyride trip', as Jade had described it, yet so much has already happened.

When the Latina began to chuckle a bit to herself, the goth had already walked in the main part of the hotel room, "What are you laughing at Vega?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"No..."

Jade rolled her eyes, "Spill then."

"I'm just remembering when you knocked out that bodybuilder at the fast food place."

"That's not funny; my hand hurt after that."

"It's pretty funny," Tori smirked as Jade stalked over to the green chair, done with the conversation. "So you want to head downstairs and eat then head over to the indoor pool?"

"We have an indoor pool?" the goth asked curiously. When the Latina nodded, Jade answered, "Yeah, I guess so..." Minutes later, the two shoved on their shoes and headed downstairs for the morning buffet, which had offered the same food. The girls picked to sit in a corner of the larger room next to the food, which was a small table with two tall stools.

While eating, Jade looked out the window to see a slight drizzle pouring from the clouds, "I'm guessing Oregon has a lot of rain?"

"Seems so, although it looks like it will be really humid today."

"Damn it, I can't afford to have my hair a frizzy mess today," the goth had growled. Tori smiled and went back to her eggs, which where actually pretty good. In between sips of her coffee, Jade looked up and asked, "The pool will probably have a lot of people swimming by noon, so we go later or right after this?"

"I think we will be fine right after this, a lot of the kids here with their families have been talking about a race today or surfing I think."

"They surf here?"

"Yeah, and it seems to be a good place to too. I mean, it's a bit colder than Cali but the waters seem just as surfable I guess."

"Surfable?" Jade teased.

"Yes, surfable...I don't know anything about surfing. Anyway, we could head down to the main part of town and look at some of the shops we passed," Tori suggested.

"Alright, you just about done Vega?" Once she had nodded her response, the two girls went up to their room and put on their bikinis.

~Road to the Unknown~

Soft splashing was heard from the small pool inside from two girls enjoying their time. "At least this water is actually _warm_."

"Hey, I don't control the climate," Jade retorted playfully.

"But you chose to where we would go, after all, it _is_ your car we're driving."

"Whose the one who found this hotel? In this summer chill climate?" Jade asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Uh, that's beside the point..."

"Oh is it now?" the goth asked before diving into the water. Tori felt uneasy as she watched Jade swim under the water towards her. "No Jade, I don't wan-," she started before a joyful scream escaped her before being picked up and thrown into the water. Once back up, she pulled her wet hair out of her face and glared at Jade jokingly. She pale beauty swam up to the Latina quietly, smirking all the way.

Tori couldn't swim back further, since there was the edge of the pool in her way and Jade ended up right in front of her. Both looked at each other, giving warm slimes as their eyes brightened. Coffee brown eyes flickered to red lips and back again to meet the green eyes. They began leaning in, and just when they were about to kiss, the door opened loudly.

Two boys came through, one with short red hair, chest puffed out and the other with short black hair, looking a bit annoyed. "Hello ladies!" the fiery head teen had exclaimed, "Didn't expect you two to be here!"

"Chuck, not now! Stop trying to pick up every girl you see," sighed the other.

The apparent Chuck brushed the comment off and strode over to the side where Jade had just moved a bit away from Tori, "Come on...are you going to listen to that sour puss?"

"God Chuck...don't listen to him, he acts like a player only to lose his virginity." The taller redhead had blushed furiously and just shrugged, "It could work..."

"Where are you two from," the second asked politely.

"Los Angeles," Tori said back, "You?"

"See, told you it wouldn't work... We live in Washington," he explained, shaking his head at Chuck, "My name is Toby by the way. What's yours?"

"I'm Tori."

"Jade," the goth had put bluntly. The Vega felt this was going to become very interesting since she felt the coldness radiating towards the Chuck and Toby. It turns out, they were nice, even Chuck who was just a bit full of himself. They ended up playing with a ball with two sides, boys versus girls. Once Chuck had gotten close enough to Jade, the goth had threatened him, "Touch me and you'll wish that your hands were numbs."

He backed off, since he wasn't _that_ oblivious, and went over to Tori, though not getting close enough to brush past her when Jade snapped, "Touch her and you'll wish you _really_ wish you were just a nub!"

"Cool! Like Darth Vader and shit, that sounds awesome." Tori giggled at the comment, and the goth felt a rush of adrenaline go through her, picking up the floating ball and chucking it at, well, Chuck. After his face met the ball, he rubbed his nose gingerly while Toby laughed his head off.

"Toby, you know something?"

"What?" he answered, clutching his stomach.

"I think these girls are off-limits."

"No shit," Toby chuckled back while Tori and Chuck joined in, even Jade smiled a bit. After some time, the Latina ended up talking to Toby while Chuck pestered Jade. Watching the two on the other side of the pool, the goth felt another rush of jealousy (though she wouldn't admit it) while she glared at them, Toby mainly. The boy had caught her glaring, glanced at Tori briefly, and gave a small smile. Confused, agitated and annoyed, Jade sent a huge wave of water at poor Chuck, right in the , he was having fun so the redhead didn't seem to mind all that much.

Though, the fun and games came to an end once a big family joined the pool. The two girls waved goodbye and headed off to their room.

~Road to the Unknown~

Jade had put her clothes that she wore before heading to the pool and waited outside the bathroom while Tori did the same. "So what were you and Toby talking about?"

"When?" called the Latina's voice from the bathroom.

"When 'Fuck' tried to have a splash war with me."

"You mean Chuck?"

"Whatever, just...what were you two talking about." Tori stepped out of the bathroom and leaned against the wall, the goth freezing at the way the brushed hair fell on her shoulders and how the coffee brown eyes captured her.

"And why do you care?"

"Just, just answer it already..." The Latina glanced at Jade seductively, and answered, "Well first, he actually asked about us. And he suggested a place to go to for lunch." In the back of her mind, she remembered when he swam up to her, asking _'Are you two dating or something?'_

'No, not really.'

 _'And what's that suppose to mean?'_

 _Tori shrugged, not really sure herself._ 'I don't know I guess.'

 _'Well, have you two done anything anyway? If you don't mind me asking.'_

'I don't mind you asking, but why are you?'

 _Toby shuffled around in the water nervously a bit before saying, 'I kind of saw you two and, I did try to stop Chuck over there but...yeah._

'It's fine, we had fun anyways.'

 _'Actually, I could help you if you want. I mean I have a place where you two can go to.'_

As Tori processed through her thoughts, she told Jade that she would have to find out on her own.

~Road to the Unknown~

The car pulled up to an older restaurant overlooking a beach with many trees, Tori behind the wheel. Jade remained quiet the whole way, since the girl driving her car never really say anything; as she had said she wouldn't. Although the goth never really liked surprises, she was fine with this one since Tori didn't seem like she knew what she was expecting, after all, Toby had only given a brief description on how good the food was and the name.

"Here we are," the Latina said, slightly convincing herself.

"Which is?"

"I didn't tell you the name?"

"You didn't tell me shit except 'go get in the car'."

Tori giggled before answering, "It's called the Rocky Rain Pub." Both went inside, and gasped in unison at the inside. It was a grand restaurant, with high ceilings and aquariums everywhere. Over the many booths there were dim lights, giving the red fabrics a nice, welcoming look. On the side, Jade looked at the special foods and nearly dropped dead, "The food here is _cheap_!"

Tori gazed at the board and her jaw dropped:

Claim Chowder- 2.57

Tuna Melt- 3.33

Caesar Salad-1.28

Jade now loved the scratchy writing written in chalk. Soon they were seated at a table, and the goth badgered on with questions about how Toby even knew of this place.

"I don't know, he never really said."

"Well he shou-"

"Hey girls," spoke a young male waiter. Jade's arm lashed out at Tori's face, slapping it from a reflex; Toby was sanding their, in a tux, holding a pen and paper.

"Ow _Jade!_ God damn you hit hard!" Tori said, rubbing her nose. After accepting the goth's apology, she greeted Toby. He apparently worked at the pub during his summer holidays. He nodded once two root-beers were ordered. After some light conversation, the two girls ordered their food, Tori the claim chowder and Jade the tuna melt with garlic mashed potatoes (she was really hungry). After _that_ , the two shared a molten chocolate cake. A.K.A, Jade ate half of it and the Latina let her eat what was left, giggling.

While Tori loved chocolate cake, seeing the child in Jade's eyes made her succumb to the begging stare. After the two bade goodnight to Toby, they left for the hotel.

~Road to the Unknown~

Tori and Jade sat around the hotel room, looking at their phone or the tv respectively. The goth decided to quickly brush her teeth and put on her pajamas, so pale feet led her to the bathroom.

The Latina had been texting Beck who had called during their late afternoon lunch (apparently the they had gotten there by 5:20 and watched tv the rest of the day. At the beginning of the conversation, the youngest Vega didn't mind talking to him, though as the conversation continued, she didn't like where it was going.

Tori scrolled through the conversation a couple of times to see if she said something wrong.

 **Beck: Hey Tori, whats up**

 **Tori: Not much, just with Jade.**

 **Beck: Where**

 **Tori: In Oregon at the moment, why?**

 **Beck: I didnt know you two are in Oregon**

 **Tori: Yeah, we're on this road trip.**

 **Beck: Oh**

 **Beck: So, when are you going to come back?**

 **Tori: Don't know, why again?**

 **Beck: I figured we could go on a date later, you up for it**

 **Tori: Wait what?**

 **Beck: A date. Like a real one instead of whatever Jade and i did**

 **Tori: Uhh... What is that suppose to mean?**

 **Beck: You know what I mean. just dont tell jade**

"Vega? Who are you texting, you look like you seen a ghost," Jade asked, concerned. In shock, Tori dropped her phone and froze as a pale hand picked it up, green eyes widening in betrayal and fury. " _What?"_ she hissed at the screen.

The phone was dropped on the bed and Jade stared at Tori, "When were you going to plan this date then?"

"Jade, its not like that. I didn't ask-"

"But _he_ did," she muttered to herself. In a flash, the goth had decided that she wanted to leave and walked hurriedly to the door. Jade would have succeeded if a hand wasn't clasped around her wrist. The Latina didn't even remember getting up, but she was glad of her quick reflexes.

"Let go of me Vega."

"No," a whispered fought back.

"Why not?" Jade sneered. She looked back and saw coffee brown eyes, bitter and slightly hurt.

"You aren't leaving Jade," she spoke in a monotone voice.

Jade sighed, but didn't move away from the door, "Then tell me if you are going to that date or not."

"I'm not. I can't and won't hurt you like that. I will never do that to you."

The goth slowly turned around, showing half of her face to the other. "How come?"

"You're my friend Jade, I've always wanted you to be so," Tori gasped. "But," she added, " the second reason kind of contradicts that."

"What other reason?" Jade asked, confused as she was suddenly pulled over up against the wall. Tori's hand held the goth's upper arms firmly, then the right hand trailed up to cup Jade's right cheek. "This one," she answered with a slight smile.

Their lips locked in a heated kiss, and Jade was glad that the Latina didn't pull away, but only seemed to have deepened it. Pale hands made their way to Tori's waist, pulling her closer as the hand that cupped Jade's cheek was against the wall and the other around a pale neck. Raging fires spread rapidly between the two, tugging the two closer until they kind of needed air (who knew right?). Jade looked in Tori's eyes, which were full of nothing but lust.

"That's a pretty good reason," she bluntly said with a smirk before pushing Tori to the opposite wall and kissed her with as much passion she could manage... _This is going to be a fun night, er morning..._ she corrected herself as she looked at the clock, 12:21.

 **I'll get the next one up as soon as possible. ;)**


	7. Day 6

**As I said before, I'll try my best to push some chapters out as soon as I can. But with the technical difficulties** ** _and_** **finals coming up, it will be hard. So here's this chapter for you. :)**

-Day 6-

Jade had Tori pinned to the wall, hands on her hips pulling greedily while the Latina's were around her neck, deepening their already lustful kiss. Both had raging fires spreading amongst them like a virus, and very few things could 'cure' it. The goth put her leg in between Tori's, who grinded against it for a couple of sways. "Do you want to go to bed and sleep or..."

"Let's continue this for a bit," Jade responded, voice heavy with excitement. Jade felt the Latina grin slightly as she kissed her neck before the goth was pushed towards the bed. Once landing on the soft mattress, Tori joined and straddled the girl, kissing hard.

 _How could I ever think that Tori was so obnoxious?_ Jade asked herself, hands behind the Latina's back. For minutes, the pair continued, though a silent agreement was made to not go much further, even if they wanted to. Sleep and getting used to the idea were more important. So, Jade was once again pushed, further up the bed to the pillows this time, watching Tori pull off her shirt and pants, leaving only her bra and underwear on.

Pale mint eyes observed at caramel skin appeared from under the shirt, seeming to glow seductively from the lamp's light. The goth followed suit and the covers were immediately pulled over them.

"Tori?"

"Hmm?" she answered sweetly.

"Do you, uh..." Jade tried to put in words, "Do you love me?"

The Latina stayed silent for a few seconds, scaring Jade for the last second of two, "Jade... I can't say that I do, but I can't wait until then. I-I'm falling for you, hard. I hope you understand, I like you, a _lot_ , and I am so damn close to saying that I do love you."

The goth grinned, hugging Tori tightly, whispering, "I understand... Goodnight Tori."

"Goodnight Jade, or good morning I should say." The two giggled, shared one last kiss and closed their eyes.

The last thing Jade had remembered of that night was the feeling of the warm skin brushing against her, the soft hair beneath her chin and on her chest while the comfort blanketed over her. She couldn't have been more pleased.

~Road to the Unknown~

The youngest Vega squinted at the alarm clock, reading '9:36' in bright red neon colors. While she wanted to get up and eat, Tori's stronger desire lay right where she was, in Jade's arms. Both of them were bare except with their own underwear and bras. _I can't believe we actually did it,_ she thought to herself, snuggling with the arm around her waist. Then the phone conversation took over, _But what about Beck? Sure he's single but why be so bluntly rude about it?_

For emotional comfort, the Latina shifted to her side, facing Jade. For a little bit, she analyzed the goth's unconscious face, which was so calm and relaxed. Not exactly happy, but close enough. "Vega, stop staring at me like I'm some sort of zoo."

"How did you know?"

"I can feel all around me."

"So you'll feel this?" Tori asked before pressing her lips against Jade's briefly. Red lips allowed the corners to lift slightly as their same owner's eyes opened softly. "Yes," the lips answered.

Both laughed for a few moments, then some more once Tori had turned on the tv which was playing an old comedy. "So what's the plan today?"

Tori looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, "Go down to the shops and look around? Oh! You know what we could do later this week?"

The goth lifted her pierced eyebrow the now excited Latina, who reminded her of a young little puppy, "What is it Vega?"

"We go camping for a night, like sometime this week."

The goth thought playfully for a moment, even though she liked the idea from the start. To further tease Tori, she said "Entertain me." She herself had gotten a curious look while she felt Tori shift over, straddling her.

"Two things," Jade whispered as Tori swayed, causing some warmth to spread in between the goth's legs, "Firstly, you really like to jump on people don't you?" The Latina just shrugged and cupped two pale hands, pulling them gently to her waist. Once Jade's hands made contact with the bare skin, Tori giggled in pleasure.

"You are really making this second point hard to communicate."

"Am I really?" asked the Latina teasingly, cocking her head to the side.

"Uh..." the goth started, closing her eyes with a small smirk, "Yeah, you are."

"Why don't you," the youngest Vega started, her fingertips drawing a 'U' on Jade's pale stomach, "just say it then?"

"Secondly, I _meant_ entertain me with reasons why we should go out into the wilderness together."

"It's camping Jade," Tori rolled her eyes, leaning her head until it was inches from Jade's.

"Same thing."

The Latina shook her head, before whispering in the goth's ear, "Well, for starters we could use some fresh air." she nibbled a bit under Jade's ear, earning a hitched breath, "And we can make grilled cheese..." Tori's hands travelled down the goth's stomach, towards the hem of the underwear before going up at the bra.

"So far I'm thinking about it," Jade breathed.

"Good," Tori chuckled as one of her hands teased the bottom of the goth's pale stomach mercilessly, "And we can eat s'mores and tell each other stories. And we can enjoy the views around us."

"Ghost stories?" the goth whispered against the Latina's ear, sending enjoyable chills down her spine.

Tori gazed humored into pale green eyes that too had that spark. "Sure," she replied before closing the gap. Jade felt as the soft lips touched her own, and it was just blissful. Tori deepened the kiss, taking advantage of the parted lips in front of her and putting a soft tongue between them. They found their way to each other while Jade bent her legs and wrapped her arms around the Latina.

Just as caramel hands started to fiddle around the strap of the black bra hugging Jade's pale chest, "Room service" chimed through the door. The goth let out an exasperated sigh as Tori giggled, saying "In here!" in the same polite voice as before.

"God, I swear. At least we won't have anymore interruptions when we go camping in my car," Jade sighed while Tori sat back up.

"Just watch as a bear comes with a tux asking for tips for honey."

"Better not," Jade huffed as the youngest Vega climbed over and grabbed her towel, "Wait, where are you going?"

Coffee brown eyes looked over her shoulder while a lustful grin stretched across, "Just going to take a shower."

"I've had enough of that shower."

"So...you're not joining?" Tori asked, putting her arm against the wall.

"If it means getting in that shower, then uh, _no._ "

"Suit yourself," the Latina rolled her eyes. Once hearing the water hit the floor, Jade's thoughts sprang into action.

 _You should join her._

'Don't feel like it...'

 _You are an idiot Jade._

'What? I've had enough of that glass rust bucket.'

 _Glass and rust...Really?_

'I'll get another chance...'

 _You say that while you're losing one right now._

'Not joining.'

 _Well, at least Tori had expected it._

'Vega did not.'

 _Did too..._

While the internal battle consumed Jade's thoughts, Tori washed her hair, making sure not one spot was missed. She liked teasing Jade, and planned to do more of it until she broke. _How fun that would be,_ she giggled internally. As the water ran down her skin, Tori decided what she had wanted for brunch and quickly got dressed once the water ceased to run. With grey skinny jeans and a shirt that hugged her body, not too much, the bathroom door was opened.

"Aren't those the same black that you wore-"

"Several times now?" Jade finished, "Yeah. I think we should pay a visit to the laundry before we leave. So where do you want to go camping, I found this great place up north-"

"Jade..." Tori whined, "We would visit the polar bears while we're at it." The goth chuckled lightly at the response, explaining, "Which is why I was looking at places in Arizona."

"Good, some hot weather in _summer break_... Summer Jade, _s-u-m-m-e-r._ A time when it's _hot_."

~Road to the Unknown~

As the girls made their way down to the small shops, car full of their luggage, laughs were shared. "What is the point of doing that then?" Jade asked after Tori finished her story.

"Don't ask me, I didn't realize you couldn't hug cacti."

"Funny how the English words are. There's some rules that don't apply to words that do for others." Once that statement was shared, a new conversation was started as the two climbed out of the car. It followed the all the way to each of the stores (surprisingly, who knew words would be so interesting?).

Once Jade waltzed in the joke shop, Smeeks, her jaw dropped with the conversation. She chuckled darkly as she darted excitedly around the room. "This is going to be fun," Jade murmured to herself as Tori walked in, staring at the goth curiously. The Latina ran her hands along the counters of candy, strange toys and funny masks. Her eyes gazed along the shop.

Bright walls had been painted behind red racks of many sorts of different variations of candies. Tori swore she even saw a bacon belt amongst all of the fun toys and such. Her attention was moved towards the counter where Jade was buying an armful's worth of things.

As soon a huge bag was full, Jade grabbed Tori's arm and headed out the door. "Wait! I didn't look around yet!" Tori whined.

"I pretty much bought at least one thing from everything so your fine," Jade said amused. The Latina shared a small grin, knowing what might come later. _And she may be cruel about it, take that smile off your face,_ Tori's thoughts shouted _._

After they explored all of the shops in the area, the last a really interesting art store that was set up like a museum, they got in the car and started driving south. Hours pass with small talks and speeding views falling behind the car. Tori, hungry, started eating a box from the big bag labeled Smeeks. "You do know those are chocolate covered worms and cockroaches right?" Jade smirked, looking over.

The Latina froze, looked at the box, and then gradually put her hand to shove a bunch more in her mouth. "You're still _eating_ them?"

"The chocolate's too good." Jade looked over quickly and started taking some of it and also did enjoy the candy coated on the insects. After multiple turns of snatching the strange candy, Tori let out a noise of annoyance. "Hey! I bought them with m-" Jade snapped before thinking," _Did you just hiss at me?_ "

"Uh...I didn't mean to..." Tori admitted in a small voice, still shoveling the box's contents in her mouth. Jade shook her head focused on the road. "Red."

"Blue."

"That was silver."

"No, the blue car was behind the silver."

"Two reds."

"Where were the reds?"

"Right next to each other."

"That was a car on the side of the road."

"So what? We passed it."

"It was _a_ car that was cut in half."

"...No..."

~Road to the Unknown~

Tori drove on through the night as Jade was bundled up in a burrito in the back. Occasionally, her coffee brown eyes would flicker as her lips curved at the sight of the goth. The sleeping beauty had only her face showing, the rest covered in the blanket and pillows. _That tuff of hair is so cute_ , she thought to herself.

While she drove, her phone ended up getting a new photo saved, and it would make her laugh for days. _Maybe months,_ Tori chuckled to herself. Speaking of her phone, her eyes flickered to it. Realizing it was off, the Latina switched over to the dashboard, 12:06. She had a few hours left before the car crossed the Arizona border.

 **Sorry it is a bit short, but I wanted to get _something_ out. The next one will be longer and more exciting, hopefully. Well, guess that's it for now.**


	8. Day 7

-Day 7-

The bundle of blankets restrained by two seatbelts began to wiggle as the car door closed for the second time within ten minutes. The Latina smirked as she watched Jade gleefully, then put the newly bought coffee in front of the exposed face. The goth sniffed the air and licked her lips greedily. Chuckling, Tori pulled back the coffee.

"Give me the damn fucking cup of coffee Vega," Jade cursed.

"Someone's a bit grouchy," a snarky reply came. The goth blinked her eyes open in the morning light although closed them almost immediately once nice, soft lips were planted on hers.

"Did that make up for it?" Tori asked, cocking her head playfully.

A pale arm only reached out for the drink and a slight smirk threatened to show in response. After a few sips, Jade stepped out of the car, with much effort to climb out of her shell, and sat in the driver's seat. "You going to go to sleep Vega?"

"Had an energy drink not too long ago," the Latina replied. Jade nodded slightly, understanding, as she pulled the car out of the gas station. Once back on the road and in front of a red light, the goth asked, "So, how far away are we to the site?"

"Whitewood right?" Tori muttered, searching through her phone to the right screen.

"Yeah, so how far?" With the answer, the youngest Vega gave a slight sigh, since they would have to be driving for another four hours. "Why four more hours?"

"I missed an exit that wouldn't let me off for another fifteen miles."

"For fif- _fifteen miles?!_ Couldn't you just bend the rules and cross over the middle?" Jade barked.

"I tried! I was going along and was fed up so I went towards the middle until you sneezed!" The car jerked violently as Jade accidentally pressed on the brake before moving along. Her raised eyebrow asked for more information and she was given it from a startled Tori. "Look, I was driving when it was pitch black so I could barely see anything and you sneezed as I was going to the left. I saw the shiny flash of a wire fence because you startled me and I couldn't go pass it."

"Why didn't you just run through it?"

"What would have happen to me if I did and you woke up with us ins a vey scratched car? Hmmm?" Jade chuckled darkly under her breath. Tori soon laughed nervously before checking the bag labeled Smeeks once she had caught wind of what Jade had said.

"I'll use every one of those items on you Vega...And then some."

~Road to the Unknown~

Multiple cacti streamed passed the car on the freeway. The passenger took no real notice of them, however, because of the hyper thoughts racing through her mind. Random, mind you, but thoughts all the same. Coffee brown eyes quickly glance over at Jade and locked in place, their owners not realizing. The goth looked over for a mere second before her attention was drawn at the road. "Vega?"

"Hmm?" Tori answered without moving her lips.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Just thinking," the Latina murmured in response. Jade huffed, annoyed at the short response. "So, what are you 'just thinking' about?"

Tori took a little while to answer. "Us," she eventually said in a soft voice. The goth quickly glanced at the other before setting her eyes back on the road. She wanted to know more, but the word 'us' implied a lot of things. Still, Jade's curiosity got the best of her and her thoughts. "Tori?"

"Yeah?" an answer came from beside the driver.

"When did you start liking me?" A silence rested within the car while Tori chose her words properly. At long last, and to Jade's pleasure, Tori answered, "When I first got to Hollywood Arts, I thought I had a crush on Beck and I didn't... I eventually found out who I really liked when I held his hands versus yours." Jade had a feeling that this wasn't all what had made the Latina aware of her feelings. "Tori?"

"Yes Jade?" the Latina responded curiously.

"Is that all that made you realize?" Jade smirked mischievously when Tori didn't respond.

"...No..." a small voice answered beside Jade. The goth snickered when red blushed across Tori's face. "Are you going to tell me?" Jade laughed.

Tori mumbled something that the goth almost missed, and the snickering grew louder. "Is 'Sweet Sally Peaches' not as innocent as she puts herself out to be?" Jade mocked, "So how many times?"

"Once or twice..." Tori coughed as Jade huffed in disappointment, only to blush like a beet when the Latina continued, "-A week..." The car immediately grew silent except for the tires running across the rough road. "Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you start, um, liking me?" Now it was Jade's turn to remain silent, pondering on her feelings. "Kind of happened gradually Vega."

"And that means..." Tori cocked her head, wanting more.

Jade sighed, "I guess I've always sort of liked you, but it grew piece by piece each day. It started with your singing... I've love your voice." The Latina smiled, feeling her heart beat faster while a warm fire cooed inside, "You really mean that?" The goth nodded slightly, turning her gaze momentarily towards coffee brown eyes. "It has a passionate flare in it, and it suits your personality well... Vega, I swear if you cry in my car then you wont be able to shed one tear."

Even with Jade's snarky comment to keep this from being too emotional, Tori smiled to herself and wiped away some tears. As the goth switched lanes, she felt a warm, slightly wet, kiss on her cheek, "Thank you Jade." Both couldn't help but smile endearingly at each other.

~Road to the Unknown~

"We nearly there?"

"No!" shouted Jade.

"Why not? My legs are asleep."

"Then fall asleep with them."

"I did that! I slept for two hours and then you woke me up!"

"You were drooling on my arm," remarked Jade, earning a huff of annoyance. The two were nearly at the small town near the camping site, and the youngest Vega couldn't wait that much longer (obviously). Even though the desert landscape had flowed into pine trees, giving some glances at deer, all Tori could stare at was the road and Jade. "Can we get out of the car and stretch?"

"No, we are nearly there," Jade sighed.

"You want to stretch too huh?" asked the Latina.

"I feel like my legs are going to snap they're so stiff."

"English much?" Tori giggled.

"Dodge much?" Jade snapped. The Vega looked confused and started to ask before shrieking when a hand was hurled at her. She ducked, although the hand stopped before Jade would actually hit her.

"You know I'm not actually going to hit you, right?"

Tori mumbled through her hands, "With you I don't know."

The goth grinned gleefully, "Good." The car drove on for another twenty minutes before parking before a camping store. Once two doors opened, Jade and Tori stepped out, and fell to the ground in unison. "Told you we should've stretched."

"I didn't know seven hours was going to do _that_."

"Hey!" the Latina whined, "Stop complaining, you got grass."

"It's wet!" Jade growled. Tori looked at the goth and smirked a bit, her eyes excited. "Stop that Vega. No, I said stop- No more winking!" Jade playfully snapped as she was pushed lightly against a tree. Coffee brown eyes met pale mint green ones, and both smiled warmly.

"What? It's been so many hour, do you really not want this?" Tori asked in a low voice that drove Jade mental. Pale arms quickly wrapped around a small waist and pulled it close, lips locking hungrily. The Latina felt heat surge throughout her body while arms gripped her waist, and once she felt it could get out of hand...with hands, Tori pulled away. Jade groaned as the Latina walked into the store, hips swaying.

Once both were in, the girls bought a huge blanket, food (including s'more stuff) and other needed supplies. Since the car would be their sleeping place, a tent wasn't needed. That, and neither of them knew how to put up a tent.

"So you never went camping?" Jade asked as she slid onto the passenger seat.

"Nope," Tori answered as the car was turned on, "My family aren't exactly what you call 'campers'. Have you?" Jade nodded softly, and explained her camping trip with her dad just before he died.

"That was my birthday present..." the goth finished. The Latina took her hand and squeezed it gingerly, "So you haven't gone since?"

"No, never felt the urge to until now," Jade smiled. Tori pulled her in a long, comforting kiss before pulling out of the parking lot and back onto the road. A silence sat in the car with them, although it was welcomed. The youngest Vega wanted to ask more questions about Mr. West, though didn't much to Jade's pleasure. She wanted to talk about him, the West really did, although the silence was much too warm and cozy.

Jade closed her eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the warmth from the sun through the windows. The Latina gazed over at her and smiled, wondering how the goth could be so beautiful, kind (when she was). _And hurt_ , Tori thought, her smile drooping to a saddened expression. All that went through Jade's mind as she slipped into the dormant part of her memories.

 _A young brunette ran through the grassy fields, giggling happily. She whipped her head around to see her father chasing a butterfly. "Dad! I didn't change into a butterfly! I'm here," the young Jade laughed._

 _"Oh, I thought you did. That butterfly was almost as pretty as you are," he smiled. Mr. West picked up Jade and twirled around, both laughing in unison. Once the youngest West was back on her feet, the two looked around and enjoyed the pine trees along a great vast lake. The sun was setting and Jade couldn't be happier, holding her father's hand._

 _Soon, the image flicked by and a book appeared. Holding the huge book was an older Jade, just two years ago. Present Jade was confused by her doppelgänger and stepped forward. Tears leaked from the younger Jade's eyes as she flipped through the pages which held many pictures of the father and daughter. Once was of Mr. West holding a small baby on his fore arm, flying her around like superman. Another was of Jade and her father sleeping on the couch._

 _The present Jade gasped and fell to her knees, her doppelgänger immediately vanishing. The book lay alone, and the goth pondered where she hid it away from her and her mother. She couldn't remember as she heard her name being called._

"Jade?" Tori asked softly, "We're here." Jade opened her eyes, adjusting to the light and remained silent as she tried to comprehend the memories. "You okay?" the Latina spoke as she cupped Jade's cheeks, brushing away a loose strand of hair.

"Just remembering," the goth whispered before kissing Tori. The Latina froze for a moment, not expecting the kiss, before deepening it. This time, Jade was the one who pulled away, although she rested her head on Tori's shoulder. "Sometimes I see him, on the edge of my bed or at school behind the stages," the goth smiled, "A couple of times, when I'm alone at the house, a radio in another room will start playing songs that we used to listen to."

"What songs?"

"Johnny Cash... he was his favorite artist. Not my favorite, although I do like to listen to it," Jade answered quietly. She looked around and grinned, their car was parked by a few logs surrounding a fire pit, and an outhouse. Pine trees completely circled the site other than a small patch less area where a huge lake was. Beside the water, a huge tree stood and, because it wasn't pine, rope hung from it to be used as a swing.

"Tori, this-this is amazing?" Jade awed as the Latina beamed. After looking around the small, private space, the goth asked curiously, "How did you get the car here?"

"Ahh, you don't want to know."

Pale mint eyes stared at Tori, concerned, "What did you do to my car?!"

Caramel colored hands raised in slight defeat, "Let's just say that I was really surprised that you didn't wake up, aanndd, uhh, I'll make sure I'll fix everything once we get back to Los Angeles."

"Vega, what-did-you-do-to-my- _car_?" Jade interrogated through her teeth.

"I drove it here...And I had gone off the road..." In a flash, the goth whipped out of the car and shrieked, "VEGA!" The Latina strode out of the car slowly and stood a few feet away from Jade to see the car.

"That's actually not that bad," Tori said, looking to the side.

"Not that bad? I'M MISSING A DAMN HEADLIGHT VEGA! AND LOOK AT THE SCRATCHES!" Jade bellowed.

"I said I'll pay for it!" the youngest Vega whimpered frantically.

"How did you get the car here?" Jade asked, trying to keep as much cool as she could (with scissors in her hand). The Vega pointed over to a small, Tori-Made clearing and the goth looked as the headlight fell off a bush's branch. "Huh, that's...actually kind of impressive... How?"

"All I know is that I saw the lake and thought that the road branched off and..."

"And?" Jade inquired.

"It didn't..."

"So what did you do?" the goth stepped forward, making Tori back into the hood of the car.

Weight shifted nervously under Jade's grip, "Accidentally drove it off a cliff..."

"H-Ho- How did you drive off a cliff and _live_?" Once receiving a shrug, Jade continued, "You're lucky I like you Vega, otherwise you would be..."

"Yes, I know Jade. You want to swim some?" Tori asked, attempting to change the conversation. Jade rolled her eyes and leaned in, putting her lips on Tori's. "Sure."

~Road to the Unknown~

The sun had fallen and the moon was out as Tori and Jade sat around the fire, talking and laughing about the randomness of things. Eventually, Tori rested her head on Jade's shoulder and gazed into the fire as hands intertwined with each other. The goth sat there, comfortable and calm, watching the fire as well. Eventually, her eyes flickered over towards the trees where something out of the corner of her eye was found.

She gasped and continued to stare at the figure. Tori joined Jade and watched as the man smiled warmly at the two, waving and stepped back into the forest. "Was that you dad Jade?" the Latina whispered, earning a slow nod.

"He always surprises me. My dad was at some of my performances."

"How close were you two?" Tori whispered in Jade's ear. She grinned and answered, "Very."

"It just amazes me how he is still with you." The goth smiled and pulled the Latina closer, feeling her breath on her own lips. "You amaze me," Jade remarked.

Tori giggled, adjusting herself to straddle Jade, "That's really cheesy, even for me."

"Yeah, no shit," the goth snapped as she felt arms wrap around her and lips on hers. A buzz glazed through fire as Jade felt hands run along her sides, teasing the thin shirt she wore. Lips slightly parted and Jade took the cue and slid her tongue in slowly, finding the other that met hers eagerly. "Do you want to take this to the car while I put out the fire?" Jade pulled back, taking in sharp breathes.

Tori nodded, "Yeah, we don't want that bear in the tuxedo to burn do we?" Jade giggled, adrenaline pumping harshly through her, well, everything. The Latina went over to the car and closed the back door once she climbed in. Once the fire was put out, the goth looked up at the stars, took a deep breath to calm herself and muttered, "Dad, I swear if you watch us..."

While Jade had put out the fire, Tori laid the huge blanket on the back seats and set up pillows because, _why not?_ she asked herself. She turned around once the car door opened and gazed at Jade seductively. Green eyes flourished with desire as they studied Tori. The door closed and Jade kissed roughly, setting down the youngest Vega who responded with just as much passion.

Cold hands went up Tori's shirt and her breath hitched as she felt lips on her neck. "J-Jade, _please_." The goth smirked and began to nibble on her neck as she trailed down to caramel skin resting on a collarbone. While Jade kissed, Tori's waist began to grind against hers. Impatient, the Vega let out a sigh and flipped them over quickly. As Jade landed on her back and let out a small gasp of surprise, Tori ripped her shirt off and smirked at Jade, "Sweet Sally Peaches really isn't all that innocent you know."

The goth chuckled, which quickly turned into heavy breathes as Tori's leg pressed in between hers and hands ripped off her black, thin shirt. After both bikini tops were off as well, eyes marveled at each other's upper body and lips soon found the others. As they kissed, both enjoyed the feeling of their nipples against each other. Jade felt both hearts beating quickly and felt flames erupting where juices built up. Tori's leg was driving her insane, and her hips bucked because of it.

The Latina let out a raspy chuckle as her hand began to travel down the goth's torso slowly. Jade whimpered as the lag in between hers stopped and the hand continued its work. "Do you want it?"

"Toriiii, j-just fucking do it" Jade hissed, writhing in pleasure. She let out a low moan as she felt a hand unbutton her pants and go under her underwear.

"You really are wet aren't you?" Tori almost moaned herself. Jade didn't answer because she couldn't, not as fingers teased with her slit. Both shook with desire and the goth jerked as Tori touched her sensitive nub. She continued to tease Jade, enjoying the mix of pleasure and impatience on her face. The youngest Vega proceeded to kiss Jade's neck and she pulled out her hand.

Jade cursed as she groaned in frustration as Tori slid her pants down slowly, the underwear going with them. Green eyes gazed hungrily at the smirk spread across the Vega's face as she descended towards Jade's wanting clit. Once Tori had Jade's leg over her shoulder, she kissed the area teasingly. The goth almost snapped a remark before a moan, almost a shriek, hit through the car as a tongue ran across her slit. She gripped the blanket and the top seat cushion as Tori worked her tongue on her clit and her fingers inside.

As fingers pumped faster and harder, streams of curses and 'Tori' were pouring out of Jade's lips. Her back suddenly arched as one last 'Tori' escaped and she plopped back onto her back. After lapping up some juices, Tori made her way up and kissed Jade gingerly. "You having fun?" she whispered, nails lightly skimming the surface of Jade's stomach.

"Yes, now it's your turn," Jade muttered, sounding pleased. The Latina giggled as she was back under Jade and her pants were immediately ripped off.

"Oh, that's cold," Tori laughed as pale hands moved across her body.

"I'm cold, get used to it Vega." Both grinned before a searing kiss was planted, warming up Tori immediately. Jade felt hips grind against her own and felt both herself and Vega tremble as juices mixed slightly. The goth adjusted and Tori mimicked, putting her legs around Jade. Pale legs went beside the Latina and both moaned at their clits rubbing against each other. Jade began to stroke her nipples as Tori gripped the pillows roughly. Both began to grind against one another and moans streamed out of both.

" _Fuck_ Tori, I-I can't-" Jade began before her body shook as she continued. The youngest Vega laid down as her hips bucked into Jade's.

"Jade, I-I'm going to- hol, _holy shit_ ," Tori nearly bellowed as she felt something like a dam burst. The goth soon followed from hearing the Latina's heavy, throaty moans. Once they rode their shared orgasms, Tori felt Jade lay on top of her, stroking the long, brown hair.

"Do you like scissors now?" Jade asked, her voice rough. Tori smirked and looked into the pale mint eyes, nodding. Their lips locked lazily and Jade pulled the half of the blanket they weren't laying on. The Latina's arms wrapped around Jade's shoulders, boobs rubbing against each other.

Once done, the girls just laid in their embrace and didn't move. After a while, Tori whispered, "Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you," Tori admitted with all of her heart.

"I love you too Tori," Jade said before a long kiss. "Goodnight," she added sleepily.

"Goodnight Jade," Tori said. Unlike Jade, she couldn't immediately go to sleep, so she gazed at the stars she was able to see from the windows. Once satisfied, the youngest Vega also went to sleep dreamily.

 **Hi...Sorry for the time in between this and the last update. I really am trying although, like I said before, school is priority... _unfortunately_ in this case. At least this is longer. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it at least. :)**


	9. Day 8

-Day 8-

Pine trees rustled as a nice breeze flowed through them. The waters were clear and blue while the fish in them swam happily near the center. That morning seemed like the start of a great day with clouds rolling in the far distance. For Tori Vega, however, it was perfect.

She shifted a bit in the back of Jade's car, and smiled to herself when she felt Jade's bare body against her own. The blanket covered them both as the sun blanketed over the, well, blanket. Coffee brown eyes opened and adjusted to the sunlight streaming through the windows. As she gazed around, the Latina admired the moment and closed her eyes to appreciate it more.

Jade's leg fell in between Tori's while an arm wrapped around the caramel waist; the other rested beside her head which lay on Tori's bare chest. The youngest Vega's hands started to stroke the long brunette hair with a strand or two of blue. Using her free hand, Tori fumbled around the pile of abandoned clothes and found her phone. Once the blue screen was on, she looked at the time and sighed, 10:15. Dropping the phone, her hand returned towards the blanket and started scratching Jade's back. After a few minutes, the goth stirred from the pleasure and her eyes opened to see Tori smiling warmly at her. "Good morning," the Latina mumbled.

Jade grinned toothily and captured Tori's lips in a nice, soft kiss. "I can get used to that," the youngest Vega smirked.

"Don't kid yourself," Jade chortled half-heartedly. Both took a few deep breaths and enjoyed the moment while birds chirped outside. "Can we kill those pigeons, their pissing me off." The Latina laughed silently, Jade smirking a bit before her face fell, "Seriously, I need quiet with coffee or coffee."

"That's all?" Tori asked quietly. Green eyes looked into brown once their owner shifted. "No," Jade whispered softly.

Caramel hands placed themselves on the goth's short, pale back. "What else do you need?" Tori breathed, her eyes shifting in between Jade's.

"You," the goth answered before kissing the Latina's lips again. Tori felt a familiar buzz start as Jade's leg pressed against her now sensitive spot. Both deepened the kiss, which had turned from gentle to lustful. Jade ran her hands down the Latina's side. She revealed in the feeling of Tori trembling beneath her, or how Tori moaned softly as Jade's tongue played with hers, or how Tori slightly bucked when she felt a hand glide over her vagina. "You still wet from last night?" Jade murmured.

The Latina only gave a throaty noise in reply once Jade had touched her sensitive nub. Her hips grinded against a pale leg as Jade worked her faster. She didn't understand how this girl who supposedly _hated_ her from the moment she walked in could drive her this wild within mere moments. _Maybe because you just had sex, I don't know, not that long ago?_ Tori's thoughts snapped as she writhed in pleasure. She nodded in agreement with her thoughts and bucked suddenly into Jade. "F- _fuck_ Jade. I-I n-ne-need more," Tori whined, her back arching as she felt lips latching on her left nipple in response.

Once Jade had detached herself from the Latina's breast, she watched as the youngest West toss her head back, stretching out her neck. Greedily, green eyes flicked over and found a spot on Tori's neck, just below her left ear. Jade licked her lips as Tori trembled violently underneath her. She kissed the spot on her neck and felt a had dig into her lower back while the over was tangled in her long, chestnut hair. Tori squeeked a bit as Jade began to suck, and once she couldn't hold it in any longer, she nearly screamed, "J-Jade, don't stop, don-"

The Latina's orgasm hit her hard, having to ride waves of spasms while Jade trembled through her own pleasure, feeling nails digging into her back and hips bucking into her own. Both girls had settled down, Tori with her eyes closed as she tried to regain her breathes while Jade smirked and played with her hair.

"I can get used to that," Tori grinned, "Sorry about your back."

Jade chuckled mischievously, "Don't worry, I liked it." Then she added, "Sorry for the bruise on your neck," as she thumbed over the mark.

"What does it look like?"

"It's already purple."

Tori sighed and laughed, "At least it's not that noticeable. So Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to start driving back to Los Angeles? Not that I want to leave you, but... It would be nice to see the rest over summer."

Jade nodded, "Whatever. But ah, we are going to stop at everything interesting on the way there."

"Okay," Tori giggled, pulling the goth into another kiss.

~Road to the Unknown~

"So, how are we going to get this car out of here?" Jade snarled an hour later. Both had put on clothes and Tori started the car to drive them out of their _little_ situation.

"Uhh, there's the lake bed, we can drive along that."

"My car will get wet!" the goth snapped, "And you haven't even mentioned how you're going to fix my headlight and scratches!" The Latina sighed in defeat and drove through the small clearing that led down to the water. "So that's your plan? Dive along here and see if there is a road?"

"...Yep," Tori answered, popping the 'p'. With a low groan, Jade cursed her luck as the Latina led the car along the shore. After about a minute, the girls stopped in front a group of teens. "Do you think your car will fit between those trees?"

"Yeah," Jade concluded, wanting to leave the camp and get coffee. The left window was rolled down and the Latina waved one of the confused boys over. He smirked at the others and strode over, hand through his hair with his chest puffed out.

He leaned against the car and grinned, "Hey hot stuffs, want to join us? We can have fun later, if you know what I mean."

"No, we just-"

"You see," he cut off Tori, who cringed sourly, "I want you to show me that ass of yours while I-"

"WE KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN YOU ASS!" Jade bellowed before adding, "We just want to get through those trees over their so I can get coffee and eventually eat her out on a bed instead of the back of my _car_!" The Latina felt heat surge off of the girl beside her and blushed angrily at the outburst.

"So, can you show me what you did?" the boy smirked.

Before both the girls could answer, a blonde girl walked over, yelling, "KEVIN! What the _hell_ are you doing?" The apparent Kevin raised his ands and walked off to the side, joining his buddies. "I'm so sorry about him, my friends and I were just here to celebrate a semester at law school and his friends joined us."

"It's fine," Tori said, raising her eye bows at the group of boys climbing in garbage bins a foot from the water.

"They are a bunch of idiots, I know," the blonde mumbled after glancing at them, earning a rather colorful agreement from Jade. "So, how did you get this car down here?"

"Yeah blondie, ask Vega here how she drove my car off a _cliff_ , " the goth growled, causing the girl to giggle a bit.

"Never mind, I don't think I want to know...So what do you need, a crane?" All of the girls laughed a bit, even Jade gave a chuckle or two.

"Yeah, can we go and drive between those two trees over there?" Tori asked, gesturing towards the two tall pines.

The blonde nodded, "Sure. We came her through there, other than a few rough spots it should be fine for this car. which, by the way, is nice other than the missing headlight. What type?"

"Rover TC 2000," Jade grinned proudly. "Well, until this came off," she added while holding the headlight in her hands.

"Nice," the blonde said, jogging back towards her friends up near the opening.

"I'm sorry Jade, I'll fix it," Tori muttered, feeling warmth across her cheeks as she drove up around tents.

"You better Vega." The Rover continued to drive up towards the trees, and as the girls waved at the blonde, something hit the back of the car. The blonde beside the opening covered her mouth with one hand and the Latina cringed as she looked back. "YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Jade bellowed as she watched some of the mud slide mockingly down the tinted window..

"Don't worry Jade," Tori sighed as she held on to the goth's wrist before passenger door opened, "I'll take care of this. Might want to hang on though." Before doing anything, however, the youngest Vega rolled down the window and hollered at the blonde, "You may want to take out your phone." She did so eagerly with a smirk on her face as the car backed up slightly.

"So, what are you doing?" Jade asked anxiously as the mirror was being adjusted.

"Just aiming," Tori answered before winking. The goth smirked devilishly before howling with a crazed laughter as the Rover shot furiously down the small nature-made ramp. As soon as the trunk made contact with the two garbage bins with boys in each, they flew off into the water. Jade grinned as she watched the blonde holding her phone while the girls around her collapsed in fits of laughter.

The window was rolled down again and Kevin stood, paralyzed with shock. "So give us $300 dollars and we'll let it slide," the Vega said bluntly.

"Wha- no! I'm not gonna-"

"Do it or I'll run over you. Worse, I'll let my _friend_ here see you to it." He looked over and nodded hurriedly, rushing over to his tent and sprinting back with a fistful of thirty '10's. "That's the headlight paid," she chuckled as her thumb ran through the money. The Latina nodded and drove her way up to the clearing and stopped to meet the blonde once again.

"Posting it on the Slap?"

"This is amazing, of course!" the girl laughed. Before Tori could roll up her window, once of the boys who was flown away into the water yelled, "DO IT AGAIN!" as he walked on the grass. Instead, the horn was honked noisily and the car disappeared into the trees.

As Tori led the trustful car through the terrain, both laughed and once it was settled, Jade said admiringly, "You're really something, you know that Vega?"

"Really?" the youngest Vega asked, stopping the car near the road. The goth nodded and tugged Tori's small jacket into a fiery kiss, then answered, "Really."

All Tori could do was beam all the way to the small town, this day was great.

~Road to the Unknown~

The car drove on the highway, Jade humming to Johnny Cash while Tori fiddled with her phone. She jumped a little in her seat once it rang. "Who's interrupting Cash?" the goth grumbled sourly.

"Andre. Now would you turn that down," Tori muttered as she answered the phone. Jade groaned miserably and turned the dial for the volume. While her eyes were still watching the road, the youngest West strained her ears to listen in on the conversation.

"Hey chica, you have explaining to do."

"What Andre?" Tori asked, worried.

"Have you gone on the Slap lately and watched some, ah, _recent_ videos?"

"On my spare time..."

"And when was the last time you did?"

"Last night," the Latina answered confused, adding, "What are you going on about?"

"Did you, by chance, send two guys flying into a lake?"

"...How would you assume it was me?" Tori asked with a smirk on her face. She could almost feel Andre shaking his head with a grin matching hers as he answered, "Tori, I can recognize Jade's car even with the headlight missing."

"Yeah Vega, the headlight that is _on your lap_!" Jade teased load enough for Andre to hear.

"Oh, so you are with Jade, how come?"

"She asked me to join her on this road trip a week or so ago and we left the next day."

"A _week_?" the musician repeated.

"Yep," Tori agreed, popping the 'p'.

"So, you two cool now?"

"You could say that," the Latina muttered as she winked at Jade, who in turn smirked.

"Cool, cool," Andre muttered before adding, "So, what did you two do?"

"Last night we went camping."

"And did you set up any tents?" the musician mused, remembering Tori's luck with his tents for a scene.

"No, we just slept in Jade's car," the Vega answered stubbornly.

"That's not how I remembered it," Jade put in, a grin spreading across her face. Tori turned into a beet red and whacked the goth across the shoulder while she heard Andre sputter out a "What does she mean by that" on the phone. The Latina stuttered and looked at Jade for some help, who mouthed 'You can tell him'.

The youngest Vega practically heard her best friend sigh, expecting an answer when mumbled, "We might have done other things too in the car..."

"Like what? Tell ghost stories? Tori did you scream?"

"Oh she did some screaming alright," Jade laughed, receiving another whack.

"Tori, were they really that bad?"

"No, Andre, she means a different type of screaming," the Latina sighed while the goth howled with laughter.

"Wha-" he began, thoroughly confused, as anyone would.

"We had sex... there, you happy?" Tori hissed, muting the other side. For a few moments, neither side of the line spoke, which worried the two girls. All anxiety vanished when Andre eventually answered with, "So you two are _really_ cool then. When did it start?"

"What do you mean?" Tori asked once she was done with her relieved fit of laughter.

"I'm assuming you two didn't start pouncing on each other. So uh... where did you have your first kiss?" Andre asked, finding a way to continue the conversation.

"It was kind of at a sex motel," the Latina blushed.

"WHAT?" Andre yelled over the phone. After a few seconds, Tori put the call on speaker and made Jade explain. She reluctantly agreed to explain and started the long story with, "Well... it began when Vega's parents showed up and...

~Road to the Unknown~

After a long call, Jade hung up the phone since the car had been sitting at their destination for about five minutes. "Bye Andre," she had said before pressing roughly on the screen.

"Hey! I was in the middle of telling him a story," Tori pouted.

"And we were in the middle of getting to that abandoned mine which, by the way, is right in front of us," the goth retorted. The Latina looked outside the window and grinned; a small town stood before her just like how Hollywood would create it. _Well, except for the fact these all have four walls and the other sets have one,_ Tori thought to herself.

Both girls climbed out of the car and stretched before walking towards the 'ghost town'. The sun hung over the town and the Vega realized just how hot Arizona can be. "Jade, how hot is it today?"

"112 degrees, but it'll rain later today," the goth reported as she looked at her phone. "Wow, that's a lot of rain...Yeah, we are going to have to find some place tonight to sleep."

"Can't we just drive through the rain?" Tori asked curiously.

"Noooo, first of all, you're not driving until my car is fixed and flash floods."

"They can't be that bad..." the Latina muttered, fingers intertwining with Jade's as she was led to the small town. While there, the two girls enjoyed the four hours spent observing the place. First, they went to the mine were Jade had proceeded to scare Tori half to death while creeping in the shadows. After receiving a playful punch, the goth continued to stay by the nervous Latina's side. Once all the mine that had been open to the public had been explored, the jails were where two pairs of feet practically ran to. Minutes pass while Jade is in the cell with a crazed smile that may or may not have scared a couple of children. Tori rolled her eyes as they were kicked out of the jail and indulged herself in a mint ice cream while Jade chocolate. The Latina smiled at the pale mint eyes, identical to her dessert, before giving Jade a nice, long kiss. As she felt a comforting warmth rush through her, one thing sped through her mind and hung there for a while.

 _I need this girl...forever._

~Road to the Unknown~

Lightening flashed as Jade walked into the motel bedroom, eyes immediately falling on the Latina in bed, reading with her glasses. She lingered by the entryway, arm on the wall as she leaned against it, watching Tori in wonder. Deciding that standing there wasn't entertaining, the goth strode over the bed and got under the covers with her partner making little to no noise.

"Look who is interested in the book now," Tori muttered playfully as she flipped to page 85.

"I'm not interested in the damn book Vega," Jade snapped, "I'm interested in the person reading it." Coffee brown eyes strayed over to find a victorious smirk spread across the youngest West's face and shook her head with a slight grin. After a few more page turns, Jade asked impatiently, "So what's it about?"

"Like you'd want to know."

"I don't..." the goth tried to rebut, before giving in with a sigh. "Just what is it about?"

Tori marked her page and turned her head over to the demanding girl, and gave a sigh of her own. "It's based on the legends around the area we visited. Basically, two girls were outlaws and they went around all of the South really, and then some in the Southwest. The two where always chased after by this group which no one really knows the name of. The book didn't tell me anyway.

"Anyway, they became kind of like antiheros, helping the hurt and beating the ones who opposed them. Sometimes the girls would kill, but it didn't happen often..."

Jade, who actually found this interesting, asked curiously, "Were they in that town we were in?"

The Latina shook her head, "No one knows where one of them came from but rumors have it that one of them used to be the sheriff of a town that burned decades later."

"What where they called?"

"Uhhh, the book gave a bunch of names actually, the main one is the 'Bullet Duet'."

"That's a stupid name." Tori rolled her eyes, expecting that answer.

"Well, the first name the book said was the 'Bullet Rangers'."

"That's better," Jade smiled, pleased. "What is with them and bullets?"

"Well, I would know if you didn't interrupt my reading," Tori replied, "Now excuse me, but I'll go back to reading." As she reached for the book she had laid on her lap, a pale hand whipped out and tossed it over to her side table, "I've had enough of that book."

"You barely read any of it," the Latina hummed as she felt Jade put her cold hand under her shirt.

"Like I said, I am interested in the reader," the goth murmured before placing her lips on Tori's. Her skin prickled as she felt hands reach around her, pulling them closer together. Jade moaned slightly as Tori brushed against her nipples through the shirt she wore, giving the Vega a chance to stick her tongue in Jade's mouth which she gladly took. Minutes pass and neither of them knew how Tori got on top or how both where in just their underwear. Though neither complained as their kisses slowed and passion continued. Once a few pecks were given, Tori looked deeply into Jade's eyes, and smiled, "Can we cuddle?"

Jade chuckled at how adorable the youngest Vega just sounded and cupped her cheek. "Sure, just I think we would like these off," she muttered as the glasses were slid off and Jade placed them gently on the semi-forgotten book. Tori grinned and kissed the goth one last time before resting her head on the pale shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Jade."

"Goodnight Tori," Jade mumbled, giving Tori a peck on her fore head, smiling when she felt a slight grin against her shoulder blade. Deciding she needed to listen to the rain for a little while, the goth laid on the bed, holding the Latina in gentle arms, hands in long, brunette hair. After a bit, however, Jade felt her eyes grow heavy and submitted to slumber as well, a small smirk staying behind as she slept.


	10. Day 9

-Day 8-

Jade felt the warmth against her chest shift away, her eyes blinking open as Tori sat up and stretched. For a moment, the goth enjoyed her view; the long caramel back with hair falling over it. "Good morning," she murmured to the Latina, who jumped slightly since she hadn't expected to wake Jade.

Tori smiled and pressed her lips generously on the pale beauty's, "Good morning. I'll go ahead and take a shower." And just like that, she bounced off the bed and walked into the bathroom, hips swaying hypnotically. For a few seconds, Jade sat there, dazed, and thought of the water running down Tori, who smiled lustfully at her. Swooned by the images that flicked through her mind, both based on fantasy and memory, the goth waltzed out of bed and went straight after Tori, not before stubbing her toe on the edge of the bed.

Once Jade had given one hardy 'fuck', she opened the wooden door quietly and smirked as she witnessed underwear slip off slender, caramel legs. The goth licked her lips hungrily as her legs guided her over to Tori, arms naturally wrapping themselves around the long waist and kisses peppering all over a caramel neck. "So you want to take a shower together I take it?" the Latina chuckled deeply.

Jade mumbled a response as she turned Tori around and pressed her against the bathroom wall next to the shower. Lips crashed together as pale hands ran over the sides, causing the Vega's breathe to hitch. "Hold on West, we haven't even got in the shower yet. And I would actually like to get clean," Tori muttered humored.

"Fine, I give you seven seconds and I'm not holding back," Jade grumbled as she watched the Latina climb in the shower.

"1..." The water hit the floor.

"2."

"Oh fuck that's cold..."

"3..."

"Hey, they have bars of soap here!"

The goth chuckled through as she counted down, "4."

"Okay, okay... I think it's getting warmer... yep."

"5, 6 and 7..." Jade impatiently exasperated, tugging the curtains to meet Tori after she tore off her underwear.

"Hey," the Latina smirked as she ran her hands through her hair. The youngest West rolled her eyes and immediately continued what they were doing earlier. She loved the feelings suffocating her body; the water racing down her short torso, Tori's arms pulling their bodies together, and the fire pulsing through her as it was fueled by the searing kiss. Hands explored, searching for any new territory not found in the car. "When did you get this tattoo Jade?" Tori asked curiously as her fingers traced over a small poorly inked scissors near the bottom of the pale back.

"I have a tattoo there?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Hmmm, that's why I felt my back hurt after that night..." Jade muttered as an old burning question came to her mind a year before... no pun intended.

"May I ask what night?" the Latina chuckled.

"I may have gotten into some of my mom's drinks and woke up the next morning next to a tattoo parlor... Still surprised nobody mugged me," Jade snickered as she ran her hands through wet hair, pulling lips to her own. Suddenly, the hands tracing figure eights on Jade's stomach pushed her away, "Jade, what did I say about cleaning? I want it _done_."

The goth glared at the Latina, who smirked devilishly back, knowing the teasing torture she was causing. "Now I never said you couldn't help, but cleaning involves soap not sex."

"Why can't it?"

"Because I said so," spoke the deepening smirk. Jade waved her white flag as she 'accidentally' dropped the soap bar. "Whoops, you're closer Vega." Tori rolled her eyes and bent down to pick it up. The goth took her chance and slapped the caramel ass, earning a quiet squeak. She then proceeded to use the soap bar to slowly clean her whole body, touching herself a bit in the process, all while chuckling.

She certainly cleaned everywhere, and Jade watched, feeling some of her juices running down her inner thigh, mixing with the water. Every time she had tried to 'help' Tori, hands would push her back gently and as a teasing smirk sunk in Jade's mind. This lasted until the goth finally broke and snatched the soap out of the hands of Tori and snarled, "Do that for one more _fucking_ second and you'll get it."

"Get what?" Tori asked as she pushed Jade against the wall firmly, "I don't think you will get the chance within a minute or two." The goth almost made a snarky remark though instead a deep shuddering breath escaped as two fingers began to play with her clitoris. The other hand massaged her left nipple and she felt heated kisses go across her neck, then a tongue licking the water off. "T-Tori just d-do it no- _fuck,_ " Jade began as Tori increased her speed. The Latina felt the body against her shudder a bit as she began to suck on the pale skin that rested just above Jade's collar bone. Nails clawed the long back as it's owner's fingers worked their magic until moans became shrieks of pleasure and Tori had to help Jade from crumpling to the ground.

The youngest Vega watched as Jade's stupid grin slide into a planning smirk. "Now is when you pay for that little show," the goth rasped. She kissed Tori lustfully and got up, opened the curtains and walked out the bathroom. Tori stood there, stunned. The water was soon off and a towel wrapped around the Latina as she matched her way to the bedroom where Jade had just put on her combat boots, chuckling darkly. "Let's see how long you'll last Vega. I'll make a bet with you."

"And what's that?" Tori asked curiously.

"You keep you hands out of my pants all day, and our bedtime will be that much more _fun._ " Tori looked at the goth's outfit and frowned slightly at the exposed cleavage, tight jeans and the collar bone that read 'fuck me' for the Latina.

"And if I do, what would happen?"

"You dominate the bed."

"And if I lose?"

Jade chuckled, "I do." The youngest Vega nodded, accepting the bet and smiled against Jade's firm yet soft lips.

~Road to the Unknown~

The car raced down the freeway, possibly going over the speed limit a bit. Though, thankfully, no one was around for miles unless you count the rattler on the side of the desert road. Tori watched as Jade drove, taking in absolutely _everything_ about her. Every. Single. Detail. She flicked her coffee brown eyes from the stunning pale green eyes to a little down south where it would bounce ever so slightly. The Latina licked her lips as she pictured herself leaving marks across the pale chest, admiring the collarbone. The heated pulse that ran through her body since that shower, a little over three hours ago, hadn't been diminished. However, Tori had no determination to extinguish it, in fact, she wanted to build it up until she could just let it _all_ out.

"Vega," Jade breathed once she had the chance to look at the mirror for a second, "Quit eye-fucking me."

"You promised me sex tonight so I can eye-fuck you all. I. _Want,_ " Tori smirked devilishly. The goth couldn't resist the few chuckles that came out and continued to drive. During breakfast that morning, they had made rules for the little bet. Kisses and hugs were allowed, but anything else would equal as a win for Jade. If the goth did the same to Tori, however, she wouldn't lose because they weren't testing _her_ ability to restrain.

As she thought about the rules, Jade forced her attention to the road and nothing else. While her eyes pointed forward, her ears couldn't block the slight noises next to her. She felt her heart beat quickly and her hands started to twitch. "TORI! QUIT TOUCHING YOURSELF!" Jade finally bellowed as a slight moan was sounded.

"Why not?" Tori pouted as her hand slid back out from her pants.

"Because I need to focus on the road believe it or not."

"It's straight though, you can take a peek."

"Straight my ass, like this car will go straight if you get what you want." The Latina huffed in pleased disappointment and looked out the window. After a few minutes, a teasing question popped into her mind.

"Why not give it to me?" Jade only groaned for her answer, wanting this day to end. Though the mocking numbers on the dash board bade her otherwise, _Why is it only fucking 9:15? Damn this will be a long day..._

~Road to the Unknown~

"Jade?"

"Hmmm?"

"Ever had tuna melts this good before?"

"No," the goth answered as she bit into the sandwich. Both girls decided to get a quick bite at a mall before making their final stretch home, planning to spend several hours there. "I've been thinking about dying my hair."

"What color?" Tori asked as she gulped down the rest of her cola.

"Maroon." Jade then chuckled as she watched the youngest Vega cringe slightly, "Yeah...no." Both laughed, cola shooting out of Tori's nose, leaving tears to be shed from both; Jade's from laughter and Tori's from the burning in her nose.

"It's not that funny," she whined unconvincingly, perhaps the stupid grin gave it away.

"It's funny."

Once the girls had both calmed down, Tori glared at her drink and asked, "So... what color then?"

"Black, like my dad's," Jade briefly explained, smiling as hands wrapped around her own.

"You know, I saw a small solon here... We can go there if you want," the Latina suggested as mint green eyes met her own. The millisecond Jade had heard the sincerity in Tori's naturally low, husky voice and looked into those coffee eyes, she knew that her heart would only beat for the Latina for the rest of her life. She had always admired how Tori's voice had the smooth calmness attached to it as she sang. Though when it was at her neutral setting, Jade's heart flipped and sent a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. How anyone could swoon Jade like this was beyond her, but Tori did. And she found herself loving it.

She slid closer to Tori in the booth and kissed her gently, feeling as what she gave was given right back. Her heart nearly skipped beats as she felt the excitement from the Latina, as she was still very much horny after all. Still, Jade appreciated the effort Tori had put in to make this moment not about lust, but about love, it's more powerful fraternal twin. Even though this was a simple gesture from the Vega, to support Jade's decision in hair color of all things, the goth embraced it with all of her hearts content.

Once they had had their fill, arms clung around Tori as hers clasped around Jade. "I love you," Jade mumbled shyly within the long brunette's hair.

"I love you too Jade," muttered the Latina back, "So you want to go now or stay here for a bit?"

A small sigh sounded as Jade shuffled, "I want to do this now... Should I have highlights in it too?"

"Whatever makes you happy Jade," Tori beamed. Both took their trays and threw the unwanted scraps in the trash, the plastic trays on top of the orderly pile labeled 'trays'. As the walked together, hands intertwined, Jade thought of the singer's words and how they differed from everyone else's. While many people in the world may have a voice like Tori's, she felt that the one she heard waking up, falling asleep and moan was... for lack of a better word, _Tori's_. She knew how to put her emotions in her words, and effectively too. Whenever the Latina was angered, she could put that little bit of force in it to drive the argument home. In bed, she could have the same tone, think of dripping lust. Jade couldn't comprehend why Tori Vega's voice was so important to her, but all she knew was the vulnerability it gave when it wasn't behind a curtain of laughs, songs, or even normal conversations. All the personal moments would allow the audience to see behind that curtain, and Jade was content that she had that VIP pass...

~Road to the Unknown~

Tori stepped out of the solon once she had promised Jade to come back in an hour and a half. Deciding now was a good time to use some of her money she had brought, her legs guided her in and out of many stores, eyes gazing at the products and fingers flinching away price tags. While mindlessly gazing at all of the bright signs, she realized this was pretty much her first time away from Jade for more than an hour. A small smile spread across her lips as she enjoyed the second of no snarky remarks. After that second had passed, Tori began to miss the playful snaps from Jade.

Her eyes strayed over the solon for a moment or two, then shifted over her far right to an antique store across the long walkways. Interested, she strode over to the doors and went inside. Not much was really enchanting in her mind's eye, until she saw a particular display. A table stood against the long, stretching wall with multiple cushions upon them. Her finger tips glided over the table as she examined all of the old weapons. Gold engraved pistols, long carved knives and other dangerous items. And then Tori's steps halted once her eyes came upon scissors.

Not just any scissors however. They had long blades, and almost barber styled handles. Who ever made this had great crafting skills, taking the time to finely carve gold stems with leaves blossoming out fro them. The gold to worn silver intrigued the Latina, and her gaze shifted to the card beside it. She chuckled a bit as her eyes read the lines.

 _Made approximately in the mid-1800's, these scissors had been passed around for many generations. The first rumored owner of these blades was one of the 'Bullet Rangers' who is remembered in/as legends..._

Tori was surprised when the tag next to the scissors read '$95.47', and felt the urge to buy it for Jade. So, moments later the Latina found herself at the counter asking for more information about the blades. An older man sat behind the counter, and nodded over where Tori had pointed. "Ah yes. They have been there for a while, once a prized possession now unwanted at a mall," he said sourly in his tired voice, "That's why I put them at such a low price."

"Really?"

"Yes, there was a time when people would have paid thousands. Oh well, you want them?"

"Y- yes. My, erm, girlfriend has a fascination with scissors and we had actually just visited an older town hours off. I bought a book on the 'Bullet Rangers' too," Tori babbled on.

He gave a hardy laugh, "My, my! Well then, I'll just get off my ass here and get those scissors before they rust!" The Latina beamed as he grabbed the scissors in excitement, polished them with great care and bade Tori a good day as well as Jade. "I hope you special lady likes 'em," he said with a jolly grin as the Vega headed out the door woth a wave.

~Road to the Unknown~

Jade stared in the mirror, cocking her head to the sides as she contemplated whether she liked her hair or not. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved the chestnut color, though any similarities with her mother pained her, no matter how ganky she would act, never call Jade West similar to her mother, _ever_. After a moment of two, she gave a hearty grin as she accepted the raven locks with green streaks as her own. She may never be exactly like her father, though it was a good feeling to know she was that much closer.

"Jade?" a voice called softly behind her. She spun around at her name and smiled at Tori. The Latina gazed at the new look, face judging before a warm grin that matched Jade's spread across her lips, "I love it." The goth hugged Tori who could only give one arm out as she held a few bags in the other hand.

"They massaged my scalp," Jade muttered, earning a few chuckles from Tori. She could have very well changed her hair on her own, but the thought of people messing with her hair won Jade over.

They made their way to the car, Tori noting out loud that the sun was starting to go down and Jade nodded in agreement. Once they both slid into the car and the keys were twisted, the goth eyed the bags and looked at Tori, "What's in the bags?"

"Clothes, some stuff I wanted- Jade do not go through them!" the Latina responded, slapping an eager pale hand that reached towards a particularly small bag.

"But I want to see..."

"I'll show you later, just drive to... my house?"

"Yeah, I think we'll do that. I don't really want to deal with my mother right now," Jade said gruffly as the car pulled out of the parking lot. On the road, many small conversations aroused, putting small smiles and grins upon the two's faces. As they got closer, however, Tori started to get really excited for that night, speaking in the low husky voice that drove Jade insane. Once they had finally made it in Los Angeles, the car rolled over to the goth's favorite coffee place before the Vega house. As the car did drive up to the curb of Tori's house, she couldn't take it any more and hissed, "Tori, just get the stuff inside and make sure nobody else is home."

The Latina nodded and carried her bags to the door, Jade following behind. The parents weren't home, _probably still at Winky Chick,_ Tori assumed. Trina didn't look like she was here either, perhaps at some party. Steps climbed the stairs and bags were placed beside the bedside table closest to the door. Tori turned once she heard another thing drop and saw her very large bag with Jade's next to the door.

"Bed. Now. Vega," Jade smirked sternly. The youngest Vega just walked over and planted a nice, long kiss on a pale neck and shuffled them around so that she could proceed to push the West on her bed. Jade landed with a small 'ploop' and Tori quickly put her legs around and kissed her hungrily. After only a few moments, shirts and bras were off in a flash. "Damn Vega, you really want this don't you?" the youngest West murmured, her own voice husky.

"You bet it," Tori muttered, going back to business. Rather fun business. Though, a few seconds later, something sliced their way into Vega's thoughts and she made a strange noise before pulling back.

"What now?"

"You want to see what's in the bag? Better make you way to the middle of the bed West," Tori teasingly retorted. Jade admired the Latina's sense of command and followed it as she watched a small bag emerge from the pile, then a box from that. "Open it," the Latina commanded rather nervously.

Jade held the bow in her hands and observed the name 'Antique Room' in fine colors. Her heart beat faster, sensing Tori's anxiousness, and opened the box, pulling out the fabric to see the long blades. Pale mint eyes stared at them for a little bit before whispering, "They're beautiful..." She looked up at Tori who seemed pleased, "Where did you find these?"

"There was a shop at the mall that caught my eye, you like them?"

"I-," Jade started before some tears watered out. As she felt arms wrap around her own, the goth embraced Tori, putting hers around the bare caramel waist. Since her father died, Jade hadn't had _anyone_ do something this special for her. Sure, Beck would give her valued gifts that she wouldn't ever throw away and Cat some memories to keep. But never has anyone, not ever her father now she thought of it, made her break down in happy tears. "I love them Tori... I love them..." she whispered in Tori's ear before placing the scissors at the end of the bed and locking lips with the Latina.

Unlike the many before, untouched, unbreakable desire and commitment flowed in the kiss, gentle tongues met and lips shuttered as they felt each other's breaths. Tori slowly put Jade down on her back and began to work, sucking and kissing around pink nipples while hands forced pants to come off. Skinny jeans that rested on the Latina also came off and both of the girls ended up completely bare after _that_. Lips came and connected, cold hands made Tori shudder as they massaged her boobs and hips grinded against one another.

Breaths soon became hitched and moans followed as Tori humped Jade, full of many desires. Nails began to claw at the long caramel back just as bruises seemed to appear along Jade's neck and chest where ever Tori's lips were. Both felt as if the room began to heat up like the desert, scorching their skins as Jade began to rant Tori's name, and vise versa. The girls began to shake slightly before the Latina gave one final near-screech and trembled on Jade, who felt warmth flooding her leg and soon joined after.

The West's breathing was deep and sharp, though coming back down to normal levels as Tori made her way sooner. Once pale mint eyes looked into coffee ones, the girls smiled and kissed each other lustfully, knowing full well the night wasn't over.

After a few more rounds that lasted a few more hours, the girls climbed into the blanket and called it a night once the front door was heard. Both, somewhat red and tired, clung to each other and whispered sweet things that should diffidently not be said in front of a child. Right as all was said or done, lips met lovingly and whispered 'Goodnight' before eyes fell into a slumber. One that was the best Jade had in years...

 **Well, looks like that's a wrap... for this chapter. Even though the road trip's done, the story isn't yet. I do like this one too. That, and the word 'ploop'. I don't know why, but I find it funny. Ploop, ploooop, ploop. PLOOP... Okay, I'll stop now. Until the next one. :)**


	11. Welcoming Attitudes

**Before I start, yay for 1,000+ views! I'll celebrate with a brownie later... So far this story has been pretty tame with the drama, and that would make sense since it is marked as a 'Humor' and 'Romance' story... Why not add drama to the mix shall we? Whoops, might have given stuff away, just here's the story.**

-Welcoming Attitudes-

The warm streaks of sunlight from Tori's blinds stirred Jade from her deep slumber. She stretched as her back automatically sat up, and the urge to remain in the room consumed her. Since the goth was wide awake (without coffee anyway) she reached over the bedside table with the pair of scissors in it's box that had been placed there carefully. Feeling around the box, Jade took out a piece of paper and chuckled as she read the description. Once she had her fill with examining the paper, hands glided over to the blades and grasped them with careful hands.

Her mind marveled at the beauty of the metal, how it showed it's history with grace. Each deep scratch was like a scar from battle. The golden leaves and stems carved into the blades depicted a dangerous rose, a hypnotizing black cat with knowing claws. Jade began her test that all of the scissors of hers went through, _all 138,_ she thought to herself as she snipped the air. A smile was hinted as the scissors showed their best efforts, giving a nice slicing sound of metal rubbing together. The goth then proceeded to swing the blades from the handles and wondered the incredible lightness of them. Like a feather really. The thought had worried her a bit, since Jade had loved destroying things. Her eyes whipped around the room for something strong to cut that wasn't for sure of any value. Deciding not to ruin any of Tori's things, Jade snatched an earing that she had and didn't care for from the table.

The small smile slid into a crazed smirk as Jade watched the big, heavy ring slice in half with a satisfying snip that was just above from being silent. After a moment or two of fantasizing about her new favorite scissors, Jade set them down with great care in the box and put her arm around Tori, whispering "Thank you" before kissing her cheek. The Latina grinned slightly and her hand gripped the goth's. "Good morning. Not cutting anything of mine are you?" she asked cheekily with her coffee brown eyes peaking at Jade.

"Nah, just playing with them," the West replied, pushing herself onto Tori who, in turn, wrapped her arms around the pale waist.

"That didn't answer my question," remarked Tori whose fingers danced around the newly found tattoo.

"I used my earing, feel," the goth said as she showed the Vega half of the accessory.

"Oh God, what did I do?" the Latina giggled huskily as Jade put the ring down on the side.

Both snickered to themselves, knowing the trouble the blades might cause before Jade answered with "You made me happy... And still do." Tori looked up at the girl with kind eyes and cupped her cheek, pulling Jade down for a gentle kiss. Hearts fluttered as they lay there bare with sheets covering the from the waist down, kissing with such desire no high school relationship could normally achieve.

The thought struck through Jade as she quickly flinched, scaring both of them. "What's up?" the Latina asked concerned.

"I just thought of something- err some _one_."

A deep understanding sigh came from Tori before she asked, "Beck?"

Jade nodded softly as she began to explain, "See, you know how we were. A relationship everyone thought was perfect even though it was half assed... I like him, he's a good guy but... I know he wants to carry our relationship on by the way he acted before we left and then, he asked you out.

"Look," the goth added with a sigh, "I don't think he will take it too kindly that we're dating only because of his feelings I guess. I just don't, I-I..."

"Don't know what to say to him," Tori finished, hitting the nail right on the head. "I get what you mean, then there's Trina, Cat, Robbie, our parents... Besides your dad I guess." Both of them laughed, recalling their 'camping' experience when Tori saw Mr. West's ghost for the first time. "We'll just see how it goes. Our relationship hasn't really started like 99% of the world's so..."

"Yeah," Jade whispered, "Take it a day at a time I suppose." Lips locked with care, taking their time to ensure trust with one another. Pale hands ran up the sides of a caramel waist, feeling the soft warmth radiating off of them. Before anything could go to the next level, a small squeak sounded as the door opened.

"...Hey Trina, 'm gay," Tori weakly stammered after a few seconds of staring and just utter awkwardness.

"That's nice to know..."

"Can you _leave_?" Jade snapped, embarrassed. The younger Latina made a metal note that Jade hasn't changed, just her view of Tori... and her body.

"Ummm, yeah well your friends are here... And I just have something to say," Trina muttered as she closed the door so she blocked any sight of the hallway.

"And that is?" Tori asked.

"I'm not upset or anything that your uh, gay... And why _she_ may be your girlfriend..."

Sheets were suddenly pulled up to cover their squished chests by Tori as she mumbled, "And?"

"Might want to get around quickly, they're all waiting downstairs. And by the way," Trina added, "How come I'm the older one and you lose your virginity before me?" The three all chuckle, the two in bed more so, and the door is closed behind Trina.

"Well, that's two down," shrugged Jade as she leapt off of the Vega and strode over to her clothes. Both of them started to pull on their items of clothing, giving each other nice glances while at it. Jade then walked over to Tori's handing mirror to see how she looked, "VEGA!"

"...Yes?" Tori asked hesitantly, with an innocent grin plastered on her face.

"What am I going to do with all of these _hickies_?" the goth snapped.

"Leave 'em," the Latina shrugged as she waltzed over to the door. "Oh, and by the way, don't look so fucking hot the next time we hump each other and that won't happen," she smirked, giving a small bite. The youngest West smiled to herself and chose a different shirt that would cover most of them, leaving the ones hidden behind her new black hair, and followed downstairs.

Tori already sat down on the couch, Andre across from her with Beck by his side, then Robbie and Cat. Jade sat down next to the Latina, though a little bit to the side to not seem _that_ obvious. From Andre's grin, however, Tori's marks were noticeable to the ones that knew at least.

After catching up and comments on Jade's new hair, all seemed perfect to be with the whole group... who invited themselves as usual. In between the lines, the goth grew uncomfortable from the looks, glances and stares coming from Beck and turned her gaze constantly to Tori who gave her a small comforting smile. Andre had also sensed the subtle tension and followed a thirsty Tori to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for both. "You two don't seem that happy, what's up?"

"Oh, it's just Beck... And you can't really blame him. He just doesn't know."

Andre nodded in understanding, "Yeah, after I found out about you two chicas, I kind of hinted that neither of you were interested in our next conversations. Well, mainly Jade since you never texted him back."

"Shit, I didn't, did I?" Tori cursed.

"Don't worry though, Beck didn't take it too personally, he was a bit out of it that day."

"And Jade?" the Latina questioned concerned as she watched her girl shift uncomfortably once again.

The musician gave a great sigh, "I really don't know... I may have let him on before to try and ask Jade out but he wanted to 'get her back' in person. You know Beck, sure he's generally calm but his impulses normally stem from his feelings."

"And those impulses aren't normally thought out are they?" the Latina asked, receiving an apologized shaking of a head. "Maybe we should go out somewhere and, I don't know, do something else."

"Probably good..."

~Road to the Unknown~

The group left towards the movies and ended up watching a new adventure flick that had just came out. Throughout the movie, the two girls held hands with Andre next to Tori and Cat sitting by Jade's side. An annoyed Beck sat closer to Jade, though innocent little Cat happily sat where he wanted to. A couple of times, the red head spotted Jade and Tori holding hands and smiled happily to herself, glad that they were getting along.

After a few complaints for food, the gang went to a burger place, Cat wanting to ride with the other two girls, since Jade had brought her still broken car (as she happily teased to certain Vega, who took it in full swing). Once the engine started and the wheels rolled, Cat asked, "So you two all happy now?"

"Uh, yeah Cat," Tori replied as Jade remained locked on the road.

"Did you two enjoy your trip?" the red head questioned, sounding serious under the airy glaze. The two in the front seat exchanged glances, deciding on telling Cat the truth, "Yeah, we did..."

"And?"

"We're kind of dating."

"I knew it, we should all get ice creams." The car was then full of badgering questions and hesitant answers until Jade shouted, "NO! WE"LL GET YOU ICE CREAM FOR GUESSING AND NOT SHUT IT!" A small squeak came out of Cat, followed by her quiet signature laugh. At the restaurant, everyone indulged in a conversation as well as their food. Tori discreetly explained to Andre about Cat and ended up joining a rather interesting conversation about ancient architecture.

"Well I'm surprised those pyramids are still there, I mean how long have they been there for?"

"It's like aliens built them for the Egyptians and gave them free cats!" quipped Cat, which made everyone just look at her, confused. After giving a few giggles, the conversation was thus continued, this time about the gore that ancient civilizations had lived in.

"Jade, not when I'm _eating_ ," the Latina whined as she nearly took a bite of her food.

"Not hungry?" Jade raised her pierced eyebrow as the burger had been put down. Both had exchanged looks of child mockery before the goth continued with her 'lovely' description. "And then he would put the people on stakes and they would be there for days as the wood impaled them through their ass."

"That's nice to know Jade," Beck muttered as he put his own food down. Jade then decided to eat the rest of her burger, smirking as the rest didn't finish.

"Guess the freak queen likes her meals sour," Rex stated bluntly once the puppeteer had enough of his meal.

"Thank you Robbie for giving a nice demonstration," the goth retorted, earning a few chuckles from the rest. Beck, however, glared briefly at the youngest Vega once she was done chuckling, since hers ended up being the longest, not his. For the rest of the afternoon lunch, the Canadian glanced harshly at the Latina, becoming more competitive at a race he was never meant to win; Tori had already won miles away (literally). Because of the lost time with Jade and Tori more time was planned to spend together, except for Robbie who really did want to stay but he had some ointments to take care of.

And that then led to several hours later, with the rest at a park with a huge green field, Trina inviting herself. "Why do you want to go with us?" Tori asked, annoyed.

"Because, he's free to take since Jade is obviously not interested," the older sibling rolled her eyes. "You think I have a shot?"

"I don't know, maybe," Tori muttered, "But I'll bet his response will be a 'no' though." As per usual, Trina ignored the reply and began to pester Beck anyway. After a while, Andre got a rather loud call from his grandmother, apparently the fridge made noise one the ice moved and she thought it was a wild horse trying to break in. With much yelling the boy left with a rushed goodbye and ended up running home.

So that led Trina, Tori, Jade and Beck. Feeling like the swings were getting boring, Jade and Tori left Trina to chase Beck and walk around the trees at the edge of the park. Hand in hand, they spoke in whisper for no apparent reason, but both enjoyed the privacy all the same. "So, you going to head home tonight Jade?"

"Think so. I love spending time with you but, I miss my own bed... and my skulls and things," Jade smirked. The Latina joined in and gestured the goth by the trees.

"If that's the case then I guess I'll have to give you a night kiss," Tori smiled as she kissed Jade against a tree. Both indulged themselves in it, eventually deepening it with hooked arms. Neither of them wanted to separate, though the sound of a loud crunch a few yards off. Tori pulled back but didn't take any steps as she watched Beck emerge from the trees.

"Hey Ja- oh," he muttered as his eyes flicked over Jade's tight embrace with the Latina, his smile faltering into a glare. "You took my girl," Beck hissed with jealousy.

"Wha- _what?_ " Tori asked, detaching herself from Jade as Beck took a step forward, "You broke up with her. It is not my fault if this ended up happening."

All three stood roughly around a foot from each other, Jade closer to Tori while the Latina showed the amount of growth spurts she had during the few years attending Hollywood Arts. Even though the Canadian stood about a head taller than both of the girls, Tori's guarded stare and confident stature was more intimidating. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me right now? First you don't respond to me being nice then you go behind my back and fuck her?" Beck snapped in an unsuspected rage.

Before the Vega could respond, Jade lashed out, "Don't you _ever_ speak to her like that Oliver! I'm sorry she didn't respond, but you don't have to be such a gank about it!"

The Canadian's eyes screamed with blood curdling fury as he hissed, "What if I do?"

"You'll regret it," Jade spat. After a few deep breaths, the Canadian turned around only to whip back around and his palm made contact to the side of the Latina's face. Tori hit the ground hard, momentarily unconscious as Jade leapt over her and punched Beck in the jaw. He howled in a furious pain, and hit Jade. Unlike Tori, the hit wasn't as hard since her did it blindly, so Jade stood, shocked and livid.

By this point, Beck stood their, shocked as Tori pushed her self up and stood next to the goth. "We. Were never. A. _Thing,_ " Jade hissed, adding, "Don't come anywhere near Tori or that punch will come with others." In a flash, the antique scissors were held in the West's hand, "And the other's are about as friendly as my words towards Vega a few months ago."

That said, the girls left while Beck stepped out of the forest, pleading for forgiveness which wouldn't come for months. They silently drove to the Vega household with Trina, who didn't bother ask why both had such angry marks on their faces. The two girls bade goodnight to the older sister and made their way into Tori's bedroom where Jade watched the Latina change into her bedclothes.

"I'm sorry Jade, I didn't expect him to act that way," Tori said once the last article of clothing was pulled over her head.

Mascara ruined, Jade mumbled, "I can't either... He hurt you, he actually hurt you..."

"Don't worry about me," the youngest Vega whispered, "Just go home and have a nice rest... I don't think he will do it again." The goth nodded, and pulled Tori in a long kiss, which led to a nice, long, soft session that lasted for a while. After they were done, Jade picked Tori up and tucked her into bed, spooning her until she went to sleep.

Smiling, Jade shuffled around the darkness, picked up her things and left. A small note was left behind, written as green eyes surveyed the sleeping Vega. Only nine words were written in her chicken scratch;

 _My heart only beats for you,  
I love you._

 **Well, Beck made a bad mistake that will take a while to clear up. I swear I'm telling the truth when I say I don't have anything against him...while I turn around and write him as a bastard or something like that. Anyway, I'm planning for two more chapters, one of them is an epilogue type deal. Anyway, enough said, er typed, and have a goodnight.**


	12. That One Night

-Breaking the News-

A few weeks had passed since Beck's outburst and though he had many apologies texted, the group as a whole was not having it. Robbie had accepted Jade and Tori's relationship, Rex piping up about a threesome before Jade chucked him at the ocean for the boy to go sprinting after the puppet.

Nervously, a few days after Robbie was told, Tori decided to tell her parents as well. _Why are you nervous, it's not like they are going to throw you out of the house. I mean, come on! They have actually seen you make out with a girl before!_ the Latina had thought to herself, remembering how their first kiss came from a frantic situation. So it was set. After a long conversation with Trina (that involved a lot of self observing on the sister's part) Tori made her way downstairs with the promise of no interruptions. Unless Trina broke a bone or something.

"Mom, dad? I have to tell you something," she started.

"Is it important?" David asked as he switched the TV channel. Holly sat next to him, giggling at her phone.

"Yeah, it kind of is."

"Alright, so what is it?" her mom asked in between giggles.

"I'm gay... Like a lot gay..."

"Oh, so you won't become a teen mother. That's good! See Holly, I told you we wouldn't worry about Tori becoming a teen mom!" Tori's dad exclaimed happily. Holly momentarily glared at him, "You are not taking this seriously David! This is a big part of our girl's life! Not about sex!"

"Isn't that kind of the definition of a lesbian? A girl who likes girls... in that way?" Tori giggled while her dad chuckled non-stop.

Holly only rolled her eyes and muttered "I'll talk to you later sweetie, seems like you're busy" and walked up to her bedroom. It was only after a few more minutes the two Vega's finally settled down and David began to ask questions.

"So... you like boobs too?"

"Yup..."

"Awesome, now I can talk women with someone else in the house! Hey, are you seeing anyone?"

"Yeah," Tori grinned. This was going a lot better than she was expecting.

"Who, I need to know that she is fit for you."

"Jade."

"West?"

"Uh-huh." After a moment, Mr. Vega seemed to have to digest that a lot more than the first. Out of anxiousness, the youngest Vega blurted out, "But I like her, she's very protective of me and is still a bit snarky but, well... That's Jade for you."

"That's good," David nodded sincerely, before adding, "You two had sex yet?"

"Um... yeah," the Latina muttered nervously.

"Do you have a strap-on?" he asked curiously.

"Dad! Why would I tell you that?"

"Well, you see... Your birthday's coming up and... how big does she like it?" David mumbled, looking like he was just as confused of what was spewing out of his mouth.

"Uhhh... I'll let you know later. I'll just go to my room now," Tori stammered as she raced up the stairs.

"Alright sweetie! Just let me know and I'll make it happen!" the Vega's dad said, apparently going with his promise. The Latina sat on her bed and stared at her wall, happy, confused and... well, confused. _I guess that should have been expected from someone who goes to WinkyChick every weekend..._

Keeping her word, Tori searched for her phone and texted Jade.

 **Tori: Hey, I kind of have a weird question.**

 **Jade: How weird?**

 **Tori: Very.**

 **Jade: Ok... what is it?**

 **Tori: So I just came out to my parents and both took it well.**

 **Jade: Congratulations...**

 **Jade: For not forming a question.**

Tori chuckled slightly, knowing that first bit was sincere since the one word wasn't attached to the rest of the remark.

 **Tori: Because that wasn't it... You know how my birthday's coming up.**

 **Jade: Of course.**

 **Tori: Well, my dad promised me to get something that would please both of us...**

 **Jade: Oh God, how am I having this conversation?**

 **Tori: Welcome to my life.**

 **Tori: So how big?**

 **Tori: Jade?**

 **Jade: Surprise me**

 **Tori: Uhhh**

 **Tori: That's not a good answer, I'm worried what he'll find if I tell him that.**

 **Jade: Why?**

 **Tori: Let me think... Two words:**

 **Tori: WINKY CHICK**

 **Jade: Shit... hold on.**

 **Tori: What are you doing?**

 **Tori: Can I see?**

 **Jade: Five or more inches...**

 **Tori: ;)**

 **Jade: Quit eye-fucking me Vega.**

 **Tori: Never**

~Road to the Unknown~

A few days after Tori was accepted by her parents, Jade was invited to several family dinners as to get David and Holly to see she wasn't all _that_ bad. At first, Holly was a bit distant, though after watching the couple cuddle during movie nights, decided it was worth it. David, however, kept grinning at the two and knew Jade was a good match for the Vega. That might have been discovered after some explaining from the youngest Latina.

Jade smiled and was happy that she was part of a good family that was only somewhat broken. Somewhat. Though deep in her subconscious lay worry about her mother. Tori felt the anxiety radiating off of the goth and constantly gave her warm smiles, warm glances, warm hugs and warm kisses. It was almost as if the youngest Vega knew of Jade's comfort from warmth without needing to be told.

That worry transformed into actions that Jade didn't really want to tell the other girl. Drinking, not a lot of it, but a small glass each night to help her fall asleep. Small glasses they might be, though the alcohol wasn't light at all. The goth knew she shouldn't be doing it, so her amounts were careful. Months before she had tested how much would get her drunk, and quite a lot would do that, which was helpful information to have...

Still, a small glass of Jack Daniel's each night was enough to send her to the brinks of anger towards her mother. Her mother who kept nagging and barking at her for every little thing once the trip was done. These consisted of not bringing the trash in the five minutes Jade had set her bag down to blaming her daughter for everything about the divorce, her father's suicide, even when her parent figure, David Huff, was sent to jail. Jade's mother would do all this, with her back turned and her eyes not wondering to Jade's.

Feeling a heavy weight on her chest, some nights, the goth wouldn't touch a glass and head to Tori's, putting her frustrations out in their love making which Tori accepted with welcoming arms. Few nights led to peaceful mornings, lying in each other's arms, bare. The rest led the Latina to wake up with an empty space next to her, leaving a small, pitiful smile across her lips.

All of this would end in one night, however. One night, one action, and _one_ argument. That day hadn't been Jade's best, she felt a huge weight after lashing out at Tori a couple of times, many apologies rushing afterwards. The Latina, knowing what was going on, took it with great strides and great care. She would never tell the West, but nights that Jade slept over Tori listened to the unconscious mutterings under Jade's dreaming breathes. It would be a lie for Tori to say she wasn't confused at first, but once those words had spoken for actions, pitiful tears fell as she held Jade tightly.

The teen was in her room, admiring her collection of unusual knick-knacks spread across her bookshelves, when she heard glass breaking in the other room. Rolling her eyes, Jade got up to clean the mess, as per usual. The goth walked down the stairs, wearing pants, her red plaid flannel, and her maroon and black striped beanie.

"Why the fuck does this glass have to be as shattered as my life," Jade's mother cursed under her breath, "Pick it up _now_!"

Jade stood by the doorway, the last straw finally ripped in half. "No," she whispered quietly.

"What was that?" the older woman hissed, her back still facing her daughter while her head turned to stare at the black converse.

" _NO!_ " Jade snarled.

"Pick it up! You shattered my life now _pick-it-up_!"

"What? Fuck NO! You were the one who decided to throw a bottle at me which, oh by the way, the scar is still _there_!" Jade shouted, remembering when Tori found the scar on her left shoulder during their nights and spent the upmost devotion caring for it, saying how beautiful Jade was with it. _Shows you true fight_ the goth reminded herself of the Latina's husky whisper as she climaxed.

"You _bitch_ , don't talk to your mom that way!"

"DON'T EVER SAY YOU'RE MY MOM!" a strangled voice bellowed over the woman's rant.

"You little worthless shit! This is why nobody loves you, I had to set you up with Ben-"

"BECK! The one who was supposed to love me ended up hitting me and my girlfriend!" Jade seethed before adding, "What a good choice he was for you."

"Your girlfriend," the mother whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, the only one in this God damn world alive who shows she truly _loves_ me!" the goth boomed, feeling a proud warmth spreading over her breast, "Why don't you look in my eyes for one fucking second in my life?"

The older woman's eyes slide hesitantly at the pale mint ones, and stared. Her very first thought that fled her mind, the only sober one, was ' _she is so beautiful'_. After those three words were announced within Mrs. Mank's thoughts, a wave of rage and jealous hatred drowned them out. "Because I _hate_ you, why do I have to lug around a needy daughter who took all of my _husband's_ money away and stole all of my time with him! HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

With that, she took two strides to her daughter, slapped her hard across the face and left, leaving Jade frozen on her knees as she slammed the front door. Once the sound of the car rolled by, the teen was bawling from the pain in her ears, heart, self esteem and the right side of her face. Her right cupped the raging skin just in front of her ear, and felt boiling liquid against her cold hand. She picked up a glass shard lined with blood among other drops and felt a surge of boiling fury, extinguished knowing she felt alone. Getting up, Jade stalked over to the bathroom and gasped in the mirror; a long, jagged cut went from the front of Jade's right ear to the bottom of her jaw, curving viciously.

" _FUCK HER!_ " she shrieked as she recalled the feeling of the glass shard ripping through her flesh, knowing it would scar her thoughts of her mother for the rest of her life. Jade cleaned the cut, cringing slightly as the cleansing alcohol burned, eventually giving up since the bleeding wouldn't stop. Her steps wondered over to the room.

Stepping over the many glass shards, Jade took out a bottle of Jack Daniel's and stormed up her room. After downing half of the bottle, Jade began to chuckle darkly, flowing into a psychotic cackle after she muttered one line, "The only two scars I have from you _mother_ is from your drinks... How _funny._ " With great force, she whipped out her antique scissors and threw them at an older picture of the family oh so many years ago.

Jade heard the glass shatter from the frame and looked at the picture, one no her desk now hanging on the wall by the blades. Her feet stumbled over, heavy with drink, and ripped the scissors away, catching the paper as the wood fell. It was such a nice picture, Jade on her father's shoulders while her mother laughed beside them, about to catch the young then-brunette. Calmly, Jade reached for her pencil and began to write a note for her dear mother on the back. She then took old scissors that where once her mother's and walked over to the 'drinking room's' door.

There the goth placed the photo on the white paint and furiously drove the blades in, slightly surprised they stayed since the metal was rusted. Jade wanted to go to Tori's home, _her_ home and lay in the Latina's arms. Looking at the night streets, however, Jade decided to go when there weren't any cars on the street and rushed to her room to finish Jack Daniel's.

Once a grandfather clock struck 12, Jade locked her bedroom door clumsily and crawled out her bedroom window, which was easy since her bedroom was over a patio. Her feet felt the patio roof and climbed down the side where vine's used to grow. Keys at hand and a now empty bottle in the other, Jade took the last sip and chucked the glass onto the dead grass behind her.

The car drove through the night, slower than normal, towards the Vega household.

~Road to the Unknown~

"Trina would you help me with the dishes? The movie was long enough, now get- WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING?" The Vega sisters decided to watch a surprisingly long movie before doing any of their chores, so now they had to do them at 12:30 in the morning. Lesson learned: do your chores.

"It's a new song by Katy Perry," Trina whined. As the older sister danced around, the doorbell rang, halting the clatter of dishes and cringy body movements.

"Who the hell is walking around at this time?" Tori asked sourly, very tired.

"How should I know?"

"I don't know, just get it! You're closer," the youngest Vega reasoned, taking a few steps over to the couch, curious.

" _Fine_ ," Trina hissed as she marched over to the door. She froze in spine-chilling shock as her eyes fell upon Jade, who stood swaying with a cocky grin plastered on her face with nearl half her face stained with red.

"Heeeyyy, ,'M here Vega sisters..." she slurred, slumping slightly before being caught by Tori's arms. Jade pulled the concerned Latina into a long, clumsy kiss. She then giggled and muttered, "I stabbed my mother's door with my old scissors..."

"Jade? Have you been- have you been drinking?" Tori asked tearfully.

The goth's eyes watered, "I'm so-sorry... That bitch, she-sh- she..."

"Tori, you take her to your room and clean _that_ up. I'll uh, I'll get the dishes done and bring you a kit," Trina ordered. Though she hadn't warmed up to Jade yet, she still did care for her. She would have to.

Tori nodded and half guided, half carried the hurt West to her room. Jade plopped onto the bed and groaned. "Don't worry baby, Trina will come up and give us something to help out with that," Tori's words soothed. The goth immediately felt calm, _safe_.

The Latina got on the bed with Jade, who sat up climbed on Tori's lap, burying her head in the long strands of hair. "Jade? What happened?"

A deep breath was exhaled out of the goth before answering in slurred words, "My mother was drinking 'gain an' I heard th' glass break... I went over and we got in an argument and I fought back... She didn't like that, the fucking _whore_... Then she hit me with a glass shard still in her hands.

"You know what?" Jade continued, "She looked at my eyes for the first time in, I don't know, nine years? Maybe ten... or eight. She had blue eyes... I forgot she did... I forgot how nice she was, we used to eat tomato soup and grilled cheese together, just the two of usss."

"That sounds nice," Tori murmured, rocking the goth.

"Uh-huh... It was, until she threw a bottle at me while we were having that meal after the divorce," Jade nodded bitterly, suddenly weeping on Tori's shoulder. While the Latina hushed Jade quietly, neither of them noticed Trina standing by the doorway, a small smile spread across her lips; she had never seen the two like this before.

The kit was placed down beside the girls and Tori began to clean the wound, whispering nice things to Jade whenever the goth would hiss from the searing pain. "I know, I know Jade... I don't know how anyone could hurt you..."

Besides shoving the converse off, Jade slept in her clothes under the sheets, Tori's arm clasped around her. Before Jade could doze off, the Latina asked, "Would you like me to get some of your stuff?"

Jade nodded, explaining, "You'll have to climb through my bedroom window... I don't think I closed it, it's over the front patio..." Her words melted into slumber and Tori stayed there for a while before getting up. Since she didn't have a car of her own, the Latina took Jade's keys and made her way to the manor.

Once there, she gave a sigh of relief once she noted that no one else was home. Hesitantly, she looked up at the open window and grunted her way up, deciding she should hit the gym more often, or go for more runs. Once inside, Tori packed a couple of bags full of clothes, notebooks, pencils, Jade's phone, laptop, some pictures, and Jade's bathroom stuff. The Latina nodded to herself and stood in the middle of the room.

Suddenly, she felt a warm weight clasped on her right shoulder and her head flicked up to the mirror. In the mirror, Tori saw a man behind her, his hand on her shoulder. Coffee brown eyes met raven hair, Jade's eyes and facial features, other then the lips and narrow head shape. He was a leaner man, and wore all black. "Hey Mr. West," Tori whispered, grinning at Jade's father as he smiled back.

As soon as she blinked, he seemed gone even though his presence still hung. Just as she had turned her head to the mirror, she felt an urge not her own to wonder the house. Her legs guided her through the bitter, empty house once she unlocked the door. Every once and a while, she would pick up pictures of Jade and her father, happy together, and hold them in her arms as she stalked around. Finally, she made her way to the mother's favorite room, were scissors cracked the door, a picture hanging from it.

Coffee brown eyes shifted down and a small gasp voiced itself as Tori saw blood drops and a long glass shard. Her eyes then trailed the red path over to the bathroom, though didn't have any desire to go in. In fact, she raced out of the house, shoving the pictures in the bags and taking all five of them to the car.

Once Tori had made it to her room, she set the important belongings down and climbed into bed with Jade, her eyes sprinkled with understanding tears.

Little did both of them know, Jade's mother was now weeping in her room, bottle at hand, holding the picture. She would never rip it, never burn it but keep the photo close to her for the rest of her life. Tears fell miserably as blue eyes read.

 _You could have had 2/3's of this picture  
But you decided to scar me instead  
Good bye mother, __I hope hell treats you well..._

 **Well things didn't go so well for Jade did they? At least she trusts Tori and feels safe enough to know that she doesn't need her mother. Until the next chapter :)**


	13. Road to the Unknown

**Before I start this last chapter, I would like to say thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't expect this story to grow on me the way it did because this was supposed to be just a shorter story. It was just a story that was planned last minute before a number of bigger stories that I had planned. They are on their way. Anyway, this is the final chapter, so yeah. Enjoy :)**

Tori moved, somewhat uncomfortable, and sat up. Once her eyes adjusted to the early morning light, she shifted her gaze over to the figure at the edge of the bed. The Latina crawled over to Jade and put her arms around the crying goth. The tears were silent, yet dropped as so many different emotions splattered on the glass. Tori planted a soft kiss on Jade's shoulder and whispered, "You miss him don't you?"

The only response was a slight nod, and a quiet murmur, "H-how did you know th-these were my favorite pictures?" Coffee brown eyes gazed down and closed briefly, resting her head on Jade's shoulder. A framed picture of Mr. West wearing a dinosaur costume while holding a little Jade (who was a green frog) shook in pale hands.

"I didn't... Before I left, I saw your father in the mirror and then I went through the house and gathered them up..." Once those soft, husky words hung in the air, the frame was set on the floor and Jade kissed Tori with all of her love, and needing desire. Soon the comforting lips turned somewhat lustfully, though unmarked comfort broke free from the film. After a quick love-making session, the Latina held the goth in her arms for an hour, not able to fall asleep.

As red neon numbers struck 7:30, Tori hesitantly removed a warm arm from her waist and pulled the sheets over Jade. Walking downstairs, with a baggy t-shirt and pants, Tori brewed some coffee and contemplated what to do for her girlfriend. She grinned slightly, noting the fact that they never had actually had a conversation marking the title as 'girlfriends'. It didn't make it any less true however. One the Slap, the youngest Vega pulled up a video she had never actually watched, and smirked at the memory of sending the two boys flying towards the lake.

Once she had had her fill of the minute video, Tori shuffled over and brewed Jade a hot drink, black with two sugars. Right when the Latina got in the room, Jade was sitting up, glancing around the room before pale mint eyes fell on Tori. "'Bout time."

"Oh I'm sorry that your maid went over to get you coffee before you even got up," came a smirked retort, followed by a wink. After giving a small 'thank-you', the drink was soon slurped up and the shower was on, possibly for two girls. During that day and week, the Vega's had decided for Jade to have her own room, occupying the former guest room. The strange thing was the room had no bed, only a large couch, desk, TV, bookshelf and other belongings that were once at the West manor. Now sometimes, however, Jade would have to sleep on the couch for a petty little argument. No matter how stupid or fired up the two were after the sentence to the couch, Jade would end up sleeping with a small grin, knowing she would be woken up with an certain eager Vega on top of her doing whatever.

The summer slipped by, not before Beck had given a full hearted apology to both of them, which was accepted though tiredly. Once school had started again, Trina was still occupying the Vega household, a college wasn't that far away. Many students often would gawk at the two, confused from the new scar Jade was sporting to catching Tori practically pouncing on Jade, eyes full of crazed sudden lust for the umpteenth time. It had gotten to the point were one of the juniors thought it was all a hoax before walking through the halls in the middle of the couple's rather loud conversation.

"QUIT EYE-FUCKING ME VEGA! YOU'RE MAKING THE FRESHMEN SQUIRM!"

"NEVER!" the Latina shouted, earning a smirk from the goth who headed straight to class. Whenever a student would have a new respect for Jade since Tori had brought out another side of her as she teased and played the goth's game, it would soon be forced into hiding after an outburst. Jade always grinning cockily to herself before Tori gave her a certain look.

Alike the previous summer, the school year flown right by. Luckily, the memories of having the group together at the table staying forever as they all stressed for college. By May, Jade and Tori were accepted to the same college Trina attended not far away, Andre to Arizona, Robbie and Cat Chicago and Beck just around in his RV.

And several years after that, Jade and Tori happily lived together under the Vega's roof, to lazy to move out before finding all of their belongings out on the lawn. Jade, to say the least, was pissed. "What the fuck... MY COUCH! IT'S WET!"

The goth soon turned and saw her girlfriend of five years cackling on the curb. Seeing that smile, she couldn't stay mad for long. The same smile that helped her through the process of cutting all connections from her mother. Jade had loved her mother deep down, below the cut she had been scarred, but couldn't continue the relationship any longer. The farewell in the note she had given to her mother was truly the last thing she ever gave her... in person anyway.

She did the least she could do. With Holly, David, Trina and Tori especially, by her side, Jade was able to get her mother medical help. While the woman had made progress, the goth couldn't bring herself to see her one more time, even if she still gave money to the doctors to fix her.

All the nights that Jade had wept for her mother, Tori had been by her side, never once leaving. As much as the Latina wanted to, she knew that Jade probably wouldn't ever bring herself to have children because she feared how she might treat them. Ever since learning about her slight bipolar issue, the possibility of having kids had shattered. But, Tori remained loyal, kind and understanding.

Never once had she thought of doing anything otherwise...

~Road to the Unknown~

"Jade? Would you at least go and unpack the sleeping bags?"

"What?" the goth asked, pulling an innocent look on her face, "We both put up the tent."

"In thirty minutes..."

"We didn't take _thirty_ minutes."

"Oh yeah..." the Latina rolled her eyes at the beautiful orange clouds as the sun went down, "That's right. _I_ took thirty minutes to put up the tent while you kept groping my boobs."

Jade stored over to Tori, a cocky smirk spreading over her mouth. "You mean like this?" she asked as she went behind and put her hands firmly on the small, cloth-covered mounds on the Latina's chest.

" _Yes_ , like that. Now go and get the damn sleeping bags in the thing!" The goth grumbled, and picked up the two blankets and chucked them in before looking over at Tori.

"That will do," the Vega admitted stubbornly. Though all weak tension was lost as they began and finished their s'more's in a flash. As the camp fire blazed, coloring the two girls in a warm orange light, Jade's eyes wondered up at the many stars from the Arizona sky, then to the pine trees around them, and finally settling on to Tori. Her heart suddenly blossomed in giddy nervousness, and she began to shake slightly as the Latina gazed quietly at the fire.

Feeling the anxiousness from Jade, coffee brown eyes shifted over to the goth, a nice smile beaming across. For a short moment, the goth felt weight lifting off her shoulders, only to drop into her stomach, feeding smarms of butterflies. She suddenly needed to gulp saliva and took a deep breath, "Tori?"

"Yes Jade?"

I, uh... I figured that I should do this here, where it kind of all began." Tori turned her head slightly, confused before Jade continued, "I didn't want to do it in my car, it smells kind of bad at the moment..."

The Latina chuckled slightly, "I told you not to leave that fish sandwich in there."

Jade began to breath easier, feeling some butterflies being beheaded, a pleasing thought to the goth. "And WinkyChick burned down. Then I don't remember where that one hotel was... So I figured here would suit it."

Tori opened her mouth slightly before letting out a small gasp as Jade got off the log and went on one knee. "I love you with all of my heart so," the West began as her fingers fumbled and took out a box, opening it, "Tori Vega... will you marry me?"

Watered brown eyes were captured by green hopeful ones, and her knees automatically bent down as she cried a definite 'yes'. Lips met and hearts blossomed at the thought of a longer, promised future together.

The future on the road to the unknown... And neither of them could be happier to drive side by side with each other.


End file.
